


Casual Encounters

by Destinyawakened



Series: Discrepancy [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Tony and Bruce are BFFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Gordon keeps running into Bruce Wayne in the most unusual public places. He finds that Bruce Wayne may not be exactly how he acts. slight crossovers are apparent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Target

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was beta's and read through once before reposting here. There might still be a few typos, if you catch them please send me a private message so I can fix them. This was also written in late 2008/early 2009. It does not follow the TDKR timeline, only up to TDK.

Jim Gordon couldn't remember exactly what prompted their outing, but Jimmy and Babs insisted they go to Target. He had refused, saying there were much better ways to spend time as a family on Saturday evening, but somehow he was suckered into going. Babs had gone directly to the magazines, pulling a few of her favorite titles, then moving to the books, possibly searching for something she hasn't read before. Jimmy had gone to the video game demo counter and was now playing some game having to do with a guitar and playing songs. Gordon had watched him for a few minutes but felt way too overwhelmed with all the complicated buttons and maneuvers, that he patted the his son on the back and said he'd be looking at the cameras if he needed him.

Jimmy only shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, Dad." The boy waved his hand at him, gesturing him to go away, he'd be fine.

_So much for family day._

He had the kids on the weekends, it was rare that they saw each other on Saturdays, usually the kids stayed at the house while he had to work. Somehow he managed to slip away from work for the day, only to be suckered into shopping. Gordon walked over to the cameras, he had been wanting to buy one of those new digital ones Babs kept telling him he needed, but he wasn't sure it was right for him, he had no idea how to get the pictures off the camera. He was sure that it was probably pretty easy, but he didn't really have the time to learn something new. Maybe if he roped Babs into giving him a quick run down of it...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone talking in the isle next to him. "No, Alfred, I don't think Marie would want _American Psycho_ for her birthday," said a rather annoyed sounding male voice.

"She did mention she liked that new movie, _Twilight_ , sir. Seeing as she likes horror movies, I was merely suggesting –" replied another man with an English accent. Gordon felt the curiosity grow in him, the second accent was not common for Gotham City. He peeked his head around the corner just enough to see who was in the isle next to him. Of all people Gordon could have thought he would run into at Target, Bruce Wayne was the last one. Didn't he shop places common folk didn't even know existed? What was he doing at a discount store?

"I know what you were suggesting," Bruce said to the older gentlemen standing at his side, who had picked up another movie to show to Bruce, and he waved that one away, too, "but I don't think _Twilight_ is a horror movie, Alfred."

Gordon choked back a cough, ducking back behind the corner when Bruce looked over in his direction. Last thing he needed was Bruce to notice him, and, heaven forbid, start a conversation. The best plan of action was to quickly get out of the line of fire. If Bruce had seen him, he'd be coming around that corner any second. Gordon looked around feverishly, stepping quickly up the isle and around the next corner, picking up a CD and pretending to look interested in it. Maybe if he ducked his head enough...

Well, it was the thought that counted.

"Commissioner!"

Gordon lifted his eyes from the CD case reluctantly, letting his gaze hit Bruce's easy eyes. Bruce flashed one of those big, all teeth smiles that made Gordon's face hurt just to look at. Bruce offered his hand to Gordon, who shook it with his free one, still holding the CD in the other, hoping Bruce would get the hint he was busy and move on. Run-ins with the playboy were rarely exciting and often left him feeling bewildered on the man's actions.

"Mr. Wayne," he said politely. The older gentlemen, whom Gordon now recognized as Bruce's long time butler, once guardian, Alfred Pennyworth. He offered a nod to the man, who gave him a slight bow and nod in return.

Bruce took the CD from Gordon's hands, turning it over and reading the back of it, a rather amused, and yet disgusted, look on his face. "Britney Spears? Really? I pegged you as more of a Springsteen fan." Bruce was actually right about that, unfortunately.

Gordon snatched the CD back, rather embarrassed of himself. He held tightly to it though, not going to let Bruce win this game of humility. "It's for my daughter. She's quite a fan."

Bruce nodded, a smug grin on his face, as if knowing just maybe that Gordon was lying. Bruce looked as if he was about to call the commissioner on it when Babs walked up, looking at her dad and then to Bruce, questioningly. Gordon quickly placed the CD back on the shelf, throwing Bruce a rather shrewd glance.

"Dad, can I get this book? I've never read it, but they just made it into a movie, and I know Jenny will want to go see it, but I'd like to read the book first! Please, Dad?" she looked up at him with begging blue eyes, holding out the book for him to see: _Twilight._ It was a book Montoya had been talking about for months now, but she had nothing nice to say about it. He took the book from her, reading over the back of it, to be sure it was going to be appropriate for her and he wouldn't get an earful from her mother when he dropped them off Sunday evening.

"Oh? It's a book, too?" The comment came from Bruce, who was looking at Babs surprised. He then turned to look at Alfred, who had kept quiet the whole time, just smiling politely. "Do you think Marie has it?"

"I'm not sure Marie is the reading type, sir," Alfred drawled out, lightly.

Gordon snorted, knowing all too well the type of women that Bruce dated, and the comment was far from nice. Bruce shot Alfred a look, a little frown on his face, but Gordon almost thought he could see right through it, see that behind that frown was a smile, genuine and caring, not at all dense. Gordon was beginning to wonder if Bruce was smarter than he lead on, and not at all as oblivious as he always seemed to be.

"Is Marie your girlfriend?" Babs asked, holding her books and magazines in her arms, close to her chest. Bruce smiled at her warmly.

"Kinda. It's complicated." The billionaire looked at the stack of books in Babs' arms, letting his gaze soften a bit more. "You read a lot?"

"I do. It's my favorite thing to do. I also like computers, but reading is way more exciting," she said, a big grin forming on her lips.

 _Great_ , Gordon thought, _now she's going to develop a crush on Bruce Wayne_.

"I have a lot of books in storage I don't use. I'd love to give them to someone who might actually enjoy them. Lots of classics." Bruce was smiling more openly now, a gleam in his eye that Gordon couldn't say he ever remembered seeing in any tabloid pictures. Something... sincere.

"You won't read them?" Babs asked, almost sadly, yet Gordon could see the a small smile daring to form on her lips, a little excitement in her voice.

"I've read them. I don't have a lot of time for reading these days." Bruce looked back to Gordon, noticing the look he was getting from the older man. "Of course, its up to your Dad..."

Well, now Gordon was backed into a corner, drowning in the deep blue eyes of his daughter, silently begging. Well, it was a handful of books he wouldn't need to buy for her, at least. He shrugged, nodding his head in surrender.

"Fine. But you have to put back the books you have now, then. I don't think your bookshelf can take much more." Babs threw her arms around him tightly, squealing excitedly.

"Oh! Thank you!" She ran back over to the books section to replace her book. Gordon narrowed his eyes on Bruce, who looked away innocently, hands now in his pockets, casually rocking back-and-forth on his heels.

"When can we come by and pick them up?" Gordon asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, a slight headache starting.

"Tomorrow might work. I can always call you," Bruce said opening up his phone, obviously waiting for Gordon to spout off his number. Gordon gave it to him, though he had the nagging feeling in the back of his head that this was not a good idea; that maybe he was going to regret this. "Great, I'll call you later tonight and see if we can work something out for tomorrow."

Gordon started to protest, but Bruce and Alfred had already started down the main isle to the check out. What had he gotten himself into? He turned around, towards the video games where Jimmy was still standing, oblivious to anyone else, playing that guitar game. He went to tell him that it was time to leave when he heard a gun shot and screaming from the front of the store. Jimmy quickly turned around, and Babs, who was already on her way over to them, ran up next to her Dad, clutching his arm tightly. He wasn't sure what he should do; he could leave his kids and go help, or stay with them and call for backup.

The latter, of course, as his kids had already been held at gun point by one mad man, why risk another round of therapy sessions?

He pulled his phone out, dialing in to MCU, maybe he could get Stephens or Montoya to send for a squad. Luckily, Stephens answered, understood the situation, as they just had the call come through the scanner only seconds before, and said some men were on their way over. Jimmy was holding tightly to Gordon's other arm. He squeezed them both to him, praying to God that nothing went wrong. He lead his kids behind the counter, along with a couple of the employees that were working at the time, telling them to keep down. He wanted to go to help, to be sure no one shot at him; at least know what was going on. But his priority was with his kids right then, who had the same terrified looks on their faces as the day Harvey Dent took them hostage. Babs was surprisingly strong, she wasn't crying this time, just holding Jimmy close, who was crying, but that was understandable. Gordon went to stand but Babs pulled on his sleeve to bring him back.

"Don't!" she pleaded, pulling on the tail of his coat. He knelt back down next to her, keeping her and Jimmy close to him. The screaming had died down, and everything went quiet. He could hear one man yell for someone to get down, and then a gun shot. Gordon found he had closed his eyes, hoping with everything that it wasn't Batman.

"Jim!" he heard Stephens' voice calling from the isle to their right. Gordon looked over, the other man rushing over to help them to their feet. "Oh thank God. You and the kids okay, Jim?"

"What happened?" Gordon felt his chest begin to ache with anticipation.

"Well, we didn't apprehend the gunman. He got away, but not with letting off a few shots and injuring a few cashiers and one security guard."

Gordon let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, feeling Jimmy squeeze his hand. Gordon looked down at his son, who was smiling now, obviously happy with the news about Batman, too. Gordon hugged his children to headed home not much later, and Gordon received a text on his phone from Stephens saying that the gunman had been delivered to the police station bound and with a note attached from Batman.

Of course. Always on, even in the littlest cases.


	2. Starbucks

It wasn't like he actually thought Bruce Wayne would call him that night. In fact he was so sure he wouldn't that he could have bet money on it and walked away with a fortune. Jim Gordon tried to explain to Babs that men, such as Bruce Wayne, had a hard time keeping priorities and remembering the things they promised to other people. Babs seemed a little broken hearted, so Gordon told her, reluctantly, that he was sure Mister Wayne just got a little busy with his lady friend and would most likely call tomorrow. He knew it was a lie and that he would have to deal with the pouting teenager tomorrow, but it at least gave him half a day to hunt down Bruce and get an explanation for not coming through. Or at least calling.

Gordon sat out on the door step of the house, lighting up his first cigarette for the night – he'd have at least two more before he went to bed. He smoked outside, because the kids asked him to. Originally they asked him to quit all together, but they came to a compromise and he was kicked out of the house to smoke, even when Babs and Jimmy weren't there. Babs tried to get him not to smoke tonight at all, but he told her after the tension at Target he needed to go de-stress. She didn't argue, it would have been pointless and a waste of both their breaths.

"Again, Jim?" A gravely voice from the darkness to this left. Gordon didn't need to look up to know who it was; there was only one person in all of Gotham who could sneak up on him like that.

"Old habits are hard to break." He threw the cigarette on the ground and snubbed it out with his toe of his sneaker. He had heard the lecture many times from Batman and he didn't feel like hearing it again. "Thanks for tracking down that gunman tonight."

"Jim, you don't have to -" The Bat started but Gordon held up a hand for him to stop.

"Please? Allow me to thank you this one time? I don't need to know why you were so close or how you knew, I just want to thank you. I'm not sure my kids could have gone through another..." Gordon trailed off, he didn't even want to finish the sentence.

"I know." And that was that, no arguments about the thank you – nothing.

Gordon sighed and stared out at the street for a long time, rubbing his hands with his face. He and Batman spent a lot of time in silence together and it never seemed awkward and it never would. They knew each other better than other partners could. Partners, yes. They were definitely partners. The silence, however, was not helping matters for Gordon when it came to fuming over Bruce Wayne not calling.

"Something on your mind?" Batman asked, jumping lightly to the ground just a few feet away from Gordon.

Gordon looked over at him and shook his head. "Nothing a father can't handle," he muttered. Batman had tipped his head curiously, obviously he wasn't in a rush and didn't mind listening. "I had a fluke meeting with that billionaire kid, Wayne. He offered to give my daughter some books and promised to call tonight to set something up." He glanced at his watch. "And seeing as it's after eleven already, I doubt he's going to call."

Batman was silent for a few moments, regarding the situation it seemed, to see both parts. And then when he spoke again his voice was little softer. "Maybe something came up. I'm sure if he promised he would call, he will."

Gordon rolled his eyes. "You've never met Bruce Wayne have you?" He didn't really expect an answer. Who ever Batman was, he probably associated with better people than Bruce Wayne.

"I've met him," Batman replied. Gordon raised an eyebrow in shock. "Business." Of course, it made sense. Batman had to have money in order to get the equipment he used, which meant he had to be a very good businessman, maybe even worked for Wayne Enterprises. Gordon didn't want to push it, he didn't want to know any of the horrible truths about the man behind the cowl. Their relationship – their friendship – was perfect just the way it was.

"'Course." Gordon nodded as he looked down at the side walk for moment. He didn't know what to say to that, they rarely talked, if ever, about Batman's personal life. "Would you -" He looked back and saw that Batman was gone. _Figures._ Gordon stood, wiping his hands on his jeans. He walked back into the house, the quiet buzz of the television that Jimmy had left on before trudging to bed just a few hours earlier. Gordon would have turned it off but he didn't care enough and it provided some sort of comfort to have some background noise as the night was turning into a new day.

He had thought maybe he would smoke another cigarette, go back outside, but Batman and Babs' voice kept ringing in his head so he took the cigarettes out of his pocket and threw them in the drawer. He should go to bed, it was late and the kids wanted to go out for donuts in the morning, which meant they would be up at the crack of dawn so they could get the best kinds. He headed down the hall towards the master bedroom and just as he entered his pocket began to sing that damned _Star Wars_ tune that Jimmy put on his cellphone ages ago. He fumbled around his pocket for it and flipped it open.

"Gordon," he said, expecting it to be one of the detectives at MCU who couldn't seem to go one night with out him.

"Commissioner! I was afraid you'd be asleep." It was Bruce Wayne. Gordon sighed and plopped down on the edge of his bed, cradling his head in his free hand. "I do want to apologize for not calling sooner. I had a dinner date that ran rather late."

"It's fine, Mister Wayne," Gordon grumbled into the receiver. He was too tired for the games and hoped Bruce just got to the point quickly.

"Wonderful. So, I'm free tomorrow between ten and twelve. Will that work for you and your daughter?" Bruce's voice was rich and full of life, and Gordon would have liked to have slapped him through the phone for being so alert at this hour of the night.

"That's fine. Where?" Gordon knew he was starting to sound short with the other man, but he was tired and after the events of the night, he was in no mood to deal with Bruce any longer than he had to.

"I can drop them by your house. Alfred went and picked them up this evening for me," Bruce answered.

Gordon could almost not hear him because of the loud roar of an engine in the background. Bruce was driving it seemed, but the engine didn't sound anything like any car Gordon had ever heard before. He frowned at that, _billionaire playboys and their toys_.

"That would be fine. I'm sure Babs will be very excited." Gordon tried to keep his annoyance and surprise in check, not that Bruce would ever notice.

"Great. I'll see you then." And the phone went dead.

"Wonderful," Gordon sigh to himself. He threw the phone to the other side of the bed and flopped backwards, staring at the ceiling in a daze. Either Bruce Wayne knew where he lived already or he would be getting a phone call at ten tomorrow asking for directions. He wasn't sure which was more annoying.

"Is he here yet?" Babs asked for the sixth time in five minutes. Gordon turned to look at his daughter, who was dressed in her best button-up, shirt, tailored green vest, and gray slacks. He realized his worst nightmare had already come true and it would take some time to bring Babs down from her crush. Hopefully her mother could talk some sense into her, but most likely Barbara would giggle with her at the fact that Bruce Wayne even talked to Babs at all.

"No. It's not even ten yet," Gordon replied to his daughter who had walked passed him to stare out the window. He rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"But he could be early, Dad." She had her nose almost plastered to the front window trying to look further down the street to see if he was coming.

"I honestly doubt that, Babs." Bruce Wayne was notorious for running street lights and stops signs and speeding just to get where he was going – because he was always late. Gordon was sure it wasn't going to be any different this time around. Between ten and twelve left a lot of in between time, and knowing the billionaire (well not really _knowing_...) he would wait until the very last minutes of twelve to show up. This meant that Gordon would have to listen to Babs go on for two hours about what kinda of books Bruce Wayne would give her and how jealous the other kids at school were going to be; as if Bruce Wayne were some kind of pop star or something.

But to Gordon's surprise, a stretch limousine pulled up to their house at Ten O'clock on the dot. Bruce's butler got out first, walking around to the back of the limo and open the door. And there was Bruce Wayne, there before Gordon would have ever expected, if at all. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. Everything he'd ever heard about Bruce always suggested he didn't care about anything, therefor being constantly late – even to his own parties.

Bruce was dressed in a tailored dark gray suit and a shiny deep purple tie. Gordon could already tell that Babs was going to crush even harder now. He looked over at her as she sped away from the window as not to be seen by Bruce and back to her room. Gordon shook his head and sighed. He wanted to laugh, he really did, but he thought it was ridiculous at the same time. He walked over to the door and opened it. He stood with his shoulder to the door, waiting.

Bruce had pulled out one huge box of books, carrying it towards Gordon's house with ease, as if it were a pillow. Gordon raised an eyebrow at him as he approached. "You need any help with those?"

"No. There are a few more boxes, but I can get them. We don't need Gotham's commissioner throwing his back out." Bruce's tone was far from serious, but Gordon couldn't help be feel a like he was being made fun of. Sure, he wasn't well built, and he could go to the gym more often, but he was far from weak.

"I'll help," Gordon said walking down the steps. "Just put the box down by the couch." He reached the limo and gave Alfred a nod, who was waiting, it seemed, to close to door when all the boxes were out. Gordon grabbed one of the boxes and immediately regretted it. The box was heavier than he looked and filled with mostly hardback books. He groaned and caught Alfred's considering look out of the corner of his eye. He forced a weak smile and told himself to breath through the pain. How the hell did Bruce carry this with out even breaking a sweat?

Bruce was already down next to him again grabbing another box effortlessly, "You didn't have to, Gordon. I had it taken care of."

"Least I could do," Gordon gasped out as he finally made it to the living room and put the box down. He bent over at the waist to catch his breath. Bruce had dropped another box and brought in one more by the time Gordon had even been able to pull himself back up.

Bruce patted him on the back. "I have one more box. I felt pretty bad about cluttering your daughters bookshelf, so I bought her a new one."

Gordon glared at the billionaire as he walked back out of the house and retrieved another box. Bruce carried that, too, effortlessly. He dropped onto the living room floor. Immediately Gordon saw the words "Assembly required". He turned his attention to Bruce who was now going through the books with Babs (who had sneaked back out of her room casually just minutes before).

"Does your butler want to come in, Mister Wayne?" he asked as he saw that Alfred was waiting patiently by the limo. Bruce looked up at him, that dumb, gaped-mouth look on his face.

"Oh yeah." As if the playboy has forgotten who had even driven him here to begin with. "I'll go get him." Bruce set down one of the books into Babs' hands and ran out the door, saying something to Alfred that Gordon couldn't here. Alfred nodded and followed Bruce back up to the house.

Gordon sighed. Maybe Alfred could help him put this bookshelf together.

Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth ended up staying most of the afternoon. Alfred helped Gordon put the bookshelf together and Bruce went through every book with Babs and told her what they were about and the history behind it. Gordon was very surprised and had a new respect for Bruce, not much of one, but a new one. Some of the books he had given Babs were older than Gordon and first editions. He didn't even know the titles of a good seventy-five percent of the books, and started to feel a little overwhelmed listening to Bruce rant on about them. Babs seemed to be right on speed with the billionaire though. She ended up hugging Bruce when he left. Bruce even gave her his cell phone number if she had any questions.

Gordon felt like wringing Bruce Wayne's neck. The situation was one he didn't want to deal with. He had told his Barbara about it, and she laughed and said Babs would get over it in a few weeks, it was just a little crush. Gordon wished he could be so sure. It was Bruce Wayne, after all.

Now, it was Monday morning, back to work as usual. He'd gotten a phone call from Renee Montoya asking him to bring in coffee, as the coffee maker was broken. She insisted that he not bring in any of that gas station crap that he usually did. When asked what she preferred, she said Starbucks. Gordon had sighed and agreed, there was one on the way from picking up Sarah Essen to MCU.

He parked the car in the lot, waiting by the door for Sarah to follow him. He opened the door for her and let her in first. She smiled slyly at him and brushed her hand against his shoulder as she passed. He smiled at her and placed a hand on the small of her back as they walked up to the line. It was a very long line and Gordon was starting to remember why he never came to Starbucks.

"How did you get talked into this again?" Sarah quietly asked him as they stood in line.

He shook his head. "Renee." It was all he needed to say and Sarah understood. "I'm only getting regular coffee, this stuff is too expensive."

Sarah laughed, "We could just ask for a couple of cups and then go down to the gas station and fill them with their coffee. I don't know that Renee would know the difference."

"Oh, but there is a difference, Lieutenant," came a suave voice from behind them. Gordon didn't want to turn around, he didn't want to see the face attached to the voice, because he already knew. He swiveled on the balls of his feet, turning around – Sarah was already gaping – and found himself face-to-face with Bruce Wayne. Third day in a row, his luck must be running out.

"Starbucks uses a premium coffee. Those gas stations might as well use sludge and a lot more water than is necessary." Bruce continued, using his hands to gesture to the bags of coffee beans behind the counter. He smiled at Gordon in an "all knowing" sort of way and then offered Sarah a more sly, predatory grin that Gordon didn't like at all. He moved Sarah with his arm ahead of him so that he was between her and Bruce.

The playboy seemed to notice Gordon discomfort. "Is this your lady friend, Commissioner? I didn't remember reading anywhere that you were dating anyone?"

Gordon felt his face start to burn. He wasn't sure what he and Sarah were, but they were a little better than friends but not quite a couple. "Um, well..."

"Yes," Sarah said from behind him, her voice was strong and forward. She reached out for Gordon's hand. He twined their fingers together. Bruce winked at him and then nudged him with his elbow.

"It's really good to see that even after that nasty divorce you can still move on." Bruce had dropped his voice an octave so that it was nearly a whisper, and only Gordon could hear him. Gordon didn't want to tell him that half the reason the divorce happened was because of Sarah. What would the playboy think of him then? No, he'd rather keep Bruce respecting him.

They were suddenly next in-line. "Eight regular coffees." Gordon said to the girl behind the counter who was staring at him, blankly.

"Size?"

"Excuse me?" Gordon asked. "Regular."

"But what size, sir?" The girl asked again.

Bruce leaned his head towards Gordon ear, "The sizes are 'tall', 'grande' or 'venti', Commissioner." Bruce pointed to the sign on the back wall and Gordon stared at it, and rolled his eyes. Why did these damn fancy places have to make this so difficult.

"Grande," Gordon sighed to the girl and she nodded, pulling the cups from her right and writing on them what he wanted.

"What name can I put on this?" _Another stupid question_ , Gordon thought.

"Jim," He replied and paid the girl, moving on with Sarah to the counter at the end of the bar to wait. He was watching as Bruce approached the counter, smiling widely at the girl, who was blushing.

"Grande non-fat chai latte," the billionaire said. He had pulled out a fifty, paid, and left the rest in the girls tip jar. Gordon shook his head in disbelief. Did this guy ever stop?

Bruce strolled up next to them just as they got their eight coffees. "It was good to see you again, Commissioner. I'll see you around."

Gordon nodded at him. "Good-bye, Mister Wayne." If he could help it, he wouldn't be seeing Bruce Wayne for a long time.


	3. AT&T

"And then Bruce Wayne was there –" Sarah Essen was saying to Renee Montoya as Gordon walked past them back to his office. He had the choice when he was made commissioner of having a nicer office at City Hall, but he told Mayor Garcia he much preferred to be near his team where he could work closely with them. It wasn't his job, really, to continue to work at MCU, and he could have let Sarah take lead of the group on her own, but he just couldn't let them go – this was his life's work and Sarah was apart of that now, too.

"Are you _still_ going on about that?" Gordon interrupted as he stepped next to Sarah. He was tired of hearing about Bruce Wayne and it was bad enough he had to hear Babs go on about him, he didn't need it was from Sarah, too. Or Montoya for that matter. Sarah tipped her head to the side, her reddish-brown hair falling into her eyes a bit as she gave him a sly, accusing glare.

"Why Commissioner Gordon, are you jealous?" she asked, reaching out her hand to take his, squeezing it. She teased a lot, but he found that he didn't so mind so much.

He rolled his eyes as he squeezed her hand in return. "No. Should I be?"

Montoya snorted. "The only thing you have to be jealous of, Commissioner, is Bruce Wayne's money."

"And his model-like features," Gerard Stephens blurted out from the counter where he was heating up his coffee in the microwave.

"Hey, the Commissioner could give Wayne a run for his money," Montoya chimed in sharply to the older detective. Stephens shook his head.

"I know the saying is 'age before beauty', but in the real world beauty definitely takes the cake. No offense, Jim," Stephens said, holding his now semi-steaming cup of coffee. He walked past Gordon and patted his back, as if the apology were going to make him feel any better. Gordon glared at the other man; he knew he wasn't getting any younger, and quite possibly not any better looking, but he didn't need to be reminded of it.

Sarah tugged on his hand. "You're more distinguished than Bruce Wayne, Jim." Her tone was thoughtful enough, but 'distinguished' was far from what he wanted to be compared to the infamous billionaire.

Gordon sighed. "Can we drop this subject? This is a work place after all –" but he was cut off by the sound of his phone playing the Star Wars theme again. He dug around in his pockets, finally finding the phone and flipping it open. "Gordon."

"Jim? Do you think it would be possible for you to pick up Jimmy from school Wednesday? Babs has an eye appointment in the afternoon and I don't know if we'll be done in time to pick him up." It was Barbara, his ex-wife. They still talked often and he never found it weird to converse with her.

"Sure," he said slowly, watching Sarah bring a hand up to her mouth to try and cover a smile. Montoya was giggling at something as well, and he was starting to wonder what was so funny.

"Oh great! Thank you so much, Jim. I'll talk to you later." And Barbara was gone off the other end and Gordon was left staring at two very red faced women, who were trying hard to stop laughing.

"And just what seems to be so funny?" Gordon asked as he put his phone back into his pocket, eying the two women suspiciously.

Montoya was still in a fit of giggles, as she usually was when Gordon's phone started to ring these days. Sarah placed a hand on Gordon's chest and leaned in a little closer to him. "You really need to change your ring tone. It's bad enough some of the rookies around here are calling you Darth Gordon."

Gordon stared at her in surprise. He hadn't really thought he'd been hard on the new recruits, or even mean for that matter. Sure, he could be pretty demanding, but he only expected the best of his crew. Sarah knew that, and by the look in her eye he knew she wasn't judging him for it, just letting him know. The ring tone definitely had to go.

"I'm not _that_ bad," he said to Sarah as a small grin formed on his face. He couldn't be angry at the rookies, they were just a bunch of kids after all. "I'm still not sure how to change it on this new phone. Jimmy refuses to show me."

"Why not just take it in to where you bought it?" Sarah suggested. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind showing you how to use it."

That was a blatant lie, whether she knew it or not. Dealing with any retail cellphone shop was like pulling teeth; the only way you received any service without an annoyed attitude was to be rich and worthy of their time. Gordon was neither of those things and being commissioner obviously didn't count, as his last dealing with the cell phone company was far from nice and quite a few colorful words were exchanged – mostly on his part. But, it was the only option he had.

"I'll go tomorrow."

That evening Jim Gordon had met with Batman across the street from a warehouse, staking out the place. Batman had found out some information on the mob and they were checking out the situation. However, things got a little rougher than expected and Batman ended up going into the warehouse and kicking ass. Gordon had called for some back-up and went after Batman; no way he would let the vigilante have all the fun.

By the time Gordon got in there though Batman had all but one guy down. Gordon watched as the man tried to fight back, kicking at Batman and even knocking something from his utility belt that smashed to the ground into a few pieces. Batman did not seem happy about this and he punched the man once more in the face and threw him down to the concrete floor. He then knelt down over the small device that lay broken in pieces on the ground.

"I hope that wasn't too expensive," Gordon said thoughtfully. Outside he could hear the whirl of sirens from the approaching police cars. Batman just shook his head and gathered the pieces quickly, placing them into various spots in his utility belt. Gordon felt bad, obviously it was something pretty important. "Better get out of here." He turned his head to the flashing lights outside the warehouse. He looked back at where Batman was standing and he was gone. As usual – without even so much as a good-bye.

Gordon walked into the AT&T retail store early the next morning, deciding that before work would be the best time to get this done. He had training that afternoon with the rookies and he didn't want anymore remarks on how stern he was and how his ring-tone fit him perfectly. That just wouldn't do, he deserved respect, not being made fun of, especially behind his back.

The store was empty except for one man at the counter talking to one of the two sales associates. Gordon walked up to the counter, cell phone in hand and the free associate approached him with a grim smirk that suggested he already knew what Gordon wanted and was not going to make this easy on him. In fact, Gordon was sure he'd be the laughingstock of the store later on after he left. He suddenly felt incredibly stupid for not knowing how to work his phone.

"What can I do for you, sir?" the kid asked. He couldn't have been more than eighteen years old and had the title "Manager" on his name badge. What was the world coming to when kids fresh out of high school got the jobs that adults worked their entire lives for?

"I need you to show me how to change the ring-tone on this thing. My son changed it and won't explain how to me how to change it something else." Gordon said plainly. He set the phone down on the counter and the kid stared at it and then to Gordon as if he were insane.

"I'm not sure I'll have time to do that, sir. We're very busy –" the associate started but he was interrupted by the other customer in the store who had walked over to Gordon – and how Gordon didn't realize it, he'll never know. The man placed his elbow on the counter and Gordon looked at it and then slowly up to the face of the other man, already quite aware as to who it would be, because it was just his luck.

"I don't see anyone else in this store. I think you can take the time to help the commissioner out," Bruce Wayne said to the young sales associate, who might as well have been peed himself right there. He looked at Gordon.

"I'm sorry, sir. I had no idea you were the commissioner," the kid said, as if it made a difference at all if Gordon was or was not the commissioner of Gotham City. He knew it was just Bruce Wayne influence that made the young man more willing to help him. Gordon glared at Bruce who stared back with bright eyes and big, gleaming grin.

"Having problems with your phone, Gordon?" Bruce was still staring at the commissioner with those eyes that seem to bore though someone soul without much trying. It was a little unsettling and reminded him of someone else he knew, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Mostly the ring-tone. Bought it a few weeks back and I haven't had the time to figure out how to use it," Gordon grumbled, he knew that Bruce was probably silently laughing at him. But Bruce's facial expression suggested other wise, he seemed serious and reserved for once.

"You're a busy man – work and the kids – I don't see how you would have time to sit down and figure out a new phone. I'm sure" – Bruce looked at the kids name badge – "Chad here will be able to help you out."

Gordon looked passed Bruce at the counter where the other sales associate was working on what looked a broken cell phone. "And what are you here for?"

"I broke my iphone. Alfred kept telling me I shouldn't keep it on me when I'm playing polo. I guess he was finally right." Bruce was back to being the ditzy, air-headed playboy he expected. It was interesting to see – if even brief – another side of Bruce that he seemed to hide often. It almost made him want to get to know the billionaire better. Almost, but not quite. It was a fluke, a moment where Bruce Wayne probably lost his mind and probably won't remember it later. Yes, that was it.

Yet, as Jim stared at the phone on the counter being pieced back together he couldn't help be think it seemed familiar as well. He furrowed his eyebrows and squinted, knowing it wouldn't help, to see the phone better. Bruce, deliberately or not, lean into his line of vision and smiled at him with those bright white teeth. He looked as if he was about to say something to Gordon when the associate called to him.

"Mister Wayne, I've fixed your phone. Luckily there was no permanent damage and everything was still intact. I highly suggest buying a protective case for it if you plan on keeping it for a while."

Bruce rolled his eyes towards Gordon, showing his annoyance with the people here. He then went and picked up his phone, now put back together and turned it on. "Fantastic. I'll find a case later." He handed the associate a hundred dollar bill and then waved him off. He started to fiddle with things on his phone when it started to ring a familiar tune, the song "Womanizer" by that Britney Spears he always heard his secretary listening to. Bruce made what sounded like a snort as he caught Gordon's curious expression.

"That's not _my_ ring-tone. I have different rings for everyone in my phone-book," he stated just before he hit the receive button. "Tony! What? Oh, Yeah I can get those to you..." And Gordon's attention was called back to the counter where the kid who was helping had found the user manual for his phone.

"Here let me show you how to change the ring-tone if that's what you need, sir," the kid said and Gordon watched the kid do a few things and point it out in the manual so Gordon could reference it later. Soon the kid had his ringer set back to just a little tinkling noise, which was just fine with him until he found something a little more suitable. The kid marked the pages in the manual for him and gave it back.

"Thanks." Gordon pocketed the booklet and his phone. Bruce was just finishing up his phone call and followed Gordon outside the store.

"Sorry about that," Bruce said, though Gordon couldn't be sure why the younger man was sorry, they weren't carrying on any real sort of conversation. "Business associate. His company and mine are working on making some high grade military equipment."

"That so?" Gordon didn't really care, the military didn't concern him at all. But he couldn't help but wonder why Bruce Wayne would personally take care of project with the head of another company, and not have his CEO do it instead? Gordon had always thought Bruce was a slacker and let everyone do everything for him. There was the feeling again... that strong need to pick at the billionaire's brain and see just what made him tick. _No, stop that Jim. He's just a dense idiot who's attempting to make_ _you think otherwise._ Yes, that was true, but he couldn't be that much of an idiot if he went through all that trouble to get Gordon to think otherwise. Gordon sighed, this was confusing and he had had about enough.

"Sure. It should end up being cheap but efficient. We're hoping it will turn the economy around with new jobs as well." Bruce was still holding his phone and his other hand was casually in his pocket. He seemed to notice that Gordon didn't really care. His phone rang again. Gordon thought maybe not having a phone that worked meant having more phone calls when it started to work again. Maybe. The ring this time however, was the Huey Lewis and the News song "Hip to Be Square" and Gordon felt the urge to laugh, but also wanted to know whose ring that was.

"Bruce Wayne." His voice was sing-song, almost, and Gordon himself become enchanted by the sound of the man's voice as he started in talking to whoever was on the other end. Gordon knew he dazed out, and he could have been long gone by the time Bruce had finished his call, but he wasn't. He was staring at Bruce Wayne, feeling a little lost. Bruce grinned at him and then quirked an eyebrow worriedly. "Commissioner?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Gordon said as he shook his head. "I think I uh..." – he sighed – "long night last night, didn't get to bed until about four this morning." As if it were an excuse, but from the looks of it Bruce believed him, not that Gordon thought he had to prove it to the playboy. Or did he? Why was he suddenly starting to care a little as to what the spoiled rich kid thought of him?

"Do you need a ride to work, Gordon?" Bruce asked gesturing to his Lamborghini parked next to Gordon's little Volvo. He frowned at Bruce. "If you're too tired to drive that is."

Oh. "No. I should be fine. I've driven on less sleep than this. Thank you though, Mister Wayne." And Gordon pulled out his keys and unlocked his car door. "Thanks for the help in there. I'll be seeing you later." It was probably the nicest thing Gordon had said to Bruce Wayne since he was kid just after his parents died. That hit hard, to remember that day and the boy who seemed destined for better things that what he ended up doing – boozing and sleeping around. Gordon sighed; nope, his opinion of Bruce was still the same. It would take a lot more than the what he saw and heard today to change that.

Bruce just grinned and waved at the Gordon as he drove off. There was something about Bruce Wayne... just something.


	4. The Comic Book Store

Jim Gordon found that he was thinking more about Bruce Wayne than he really should have been. The man, though always seen in the public eye at least once a day, was a complete mystery. Gordon was starting to see that this little playboy act he put on was just that – an act. He got a clear view of the man Bruce was trying to hide at the AT&T store; a businessman with a good head on his shoulders, making business deals with other companies without the consult – Gordon assumed – of Wayne Enterprises CEO. That was the man Gordon always suspected Bruce would become that night when at the police station over twenty years ago.

And because Bruce Wayne was so into covering up this side of him, it made Gordon begin to wonder just exactly what he was hiding from everyone else. Gordon sat at his desk, in his office, at MCU. He stared at the screen of his computer deciding whether or not he really wanted to go as far as looking into Mister Wayne's file for clues as well as his supposed "business partner" named Tony. The second wouldn't be too hard to figure out. Tony would have to be the owner of large company that most likely specialized in equipment or weapons. But searching through Bruce's file would just come up at a dead end. Back when the man went missing for seven years they ran many checks on him, and his record was completely clean. The most Gordon thought he'd find were some overdue speeding tickets; hardly something to cover-up with such an insane facade as being known as a "playboy" idiot.

 _I shouldn't be this interested or curious_ , Gordon thought. _This is ridiculous._ He had started to type in Bruce Wayne's name into the database field, but quickly deleted it. It would be pointless. There was a knock at his door and Sarah open it and popped her head in. He looked up at her and exited out of the screen completely.

"How did the training go with the new recruits?" Sarah asked as she closed the door behind her, leaned against and crossed her arms over her chest.

Gordon shrugged. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't really all there at the training, his mind was on the mystery that was Bruce Wayne. He didn't need to be aware of much for the training today, it was a lot of videos and tests for the recruits – a lot of downtime for him.

Sarah looked at him in an annoyed manner. "What are you doing anyway?" She moved behind his desk, standing next to him, but seemed disappointed when she found his screen was blank. She glared down at him accusingly.

"Was just catching up on paperwork." He picked his cellphone up from the desk and waggled it at her. "I went to the cellphone store and had 'Chad' help me figure out the ring-tone option."

"Oh? And what did you change it to?" She didn't seem to happy with him, maybe she knew he was hiding something from her. But in reality he wasn't really hiding anything from her, was he? No, no..

"Something basic..."

"... You mean something boring?" She finished for him. It was his turn to glare at her and her turn to shrug at him. Fine, they were even now.

"You have a better suggestion?" Gordon inquired as he pulled out the user manual for the phone so he could change it something a little more entertaining.

"No. But you should really make it something you'd like hearing every time your phone rings. You wouldn't want to get tired it." She sat down the edge of his desk and picked up the phone and starting going through the many pre-programmed rings they had.

"Maybe I should set a different song for everyone in my phone-book," he suggested and Sarah gave him nasty look.

"Why would you waste the time? And where did you get such a silly idea to do that?" She looked him briefly and then back at the phone, clicking through the names in his phone-book.

Again, Gordon shrugged. He couldn't and wouldn't tell her that it was something Bruce Wayne did, because then she would know he had run into the billionaire and begin to ask questions and the answers to the questions would get around the office and Gordon would have to keep answering the questions everyone wanted to know about Bruce Wayne. He snatched the phone back from her and pocketed it. She frowned at him, pouting her bottom lip out at him.

"Fine." Sarah slid off the side of his desk. "Are we at least still on for dinner tonight?"

Gordon shook his head. "After the mob run-in last night, there is still a lot of paperwork that needs to be done." Another words he had already agreed via the mysterious text messages he got from Batman, that he would meet with him on the rooftop to discuss the case.

Sarah wasn't fooled. "Right," she grumbled as she walked towards the door, hand on the knob. She turned her head to look back at him one more time. "I don't trust him, just so you know. If my opinion matters to you at all."

Gordon stood leaned against the broken bat-signal, still in pieces on the ground. Everyone offered to clean it up, but he refused to let them pick up the pieces of something that wasn't officially over to him. He took a drag of his cigarette, closing his eyes to feel the cool breeze against his face. He didn't need to open his eyes to know when Batman was there next to him, in the shadows and watching. They'd done this long enough now that Gordon could feel the other man there.

"Don't say it," Gordon said as he took one last drag of the cigarette before flicking it to the ground and snubbing it out with the toe of his shoe. He opened his eyes and found himself gazing into the dark eyes of Batman standing just feet away. The vigilante said nothing. "We rounded up most of the men in that warehouse last night. Still a couple wandering the streets though."

"They'll be in hiding for while. No one to cover them," Batman said simply. He knew better than anyone the comings and goings of the mob and the way the "families" worked. This particular one they caught in the act yesterday would be down for while, or at least until bail was set for them and they were back out on the street. Not much they could do about it.

Jim heard his cell phone go off, he'd finally decided on Bruce Springsteen's "Working on a Dream" as his ring-tone. It was one of his favorite songs after all. Batman seemed to be smirking at him with an almost "aha, I knew it" sorta of air about him. Gordon raised his eyebrows curiously at him as hit the silence button.

"Not important?" Batman asked curiously.

"Lieutenant Essen. She's mad at me because I blew off dinner with her tonight. I've got enough on my mind and I know all she wants is to pick my brain about the training today. Just not in the mood." Gordon glared at the screen of the phone and then placed it back into his pocket. He looked at Batman again, who Gordon could had sworn had a brief grin on his face. Perhaps he was just imagining it...

"I'm sure I'll hear all about it in the morning," Gordon sighed. Batman nodded. A silence crept around them for a few moment before Gordon saw Batman straightened his pose, something Gordon knew the man did just before disappearing into the shadows. But Batman didn't move, he just stared at the commissioner.

"Did your daughter ever get her books?" Batman asked. Gordon snapped his head towards Batman almost forgetting the meeting they had Saturday evening.

"Uh, well, yes, actually." It wasn't unusual for Batman to care, just unusual for him to follow up on something so trivial and of all things concerning Gordon's kids, books from Bruce Wayne hardly seemed too important.

"Good," Batman said, unmoving. The tone of the man's voice suggested that he might have done something about Bruce Wayne if he hadn't held up on his promise. But, maybe Gordon was reading a little too much into it.

Gordon thought briefly that he could possibly ask Batman to check into Wayne Enterprises for him, to find out who Bruce Wayne was dealing business with, but the more the thought crossed his mind the sillier it seemed. Batman wouldn't do it either, he had no reason to investigate Bruce Wayne and Gordon didn't want to give any hints of false accusations; he just mildly curious and could otherwise careless.

Really. Just not care.

"Jim," Batman's voice cut through Gordon's thoughts like a jagged knife. "Your phone." Gordon then heard his phone singing its little tune again. He sighed and took it from his pocket: Sarah.

"Should probably take this," Gordon grumbled as he brought the phone to his ear. He turned back to Batman to gesture he'd only be a minute, but the man was gone.

"Jim. I know you're busy with _'him'_ , but do you think you can spare a few minutes to come over so we can talk?" Sarah asked, her tone wasn't rude, but it wasn't what Gordon would call pleasant either. He didn't want to talk, but he had no excuse now and he was a terrible liar when it came to Sarah.

"I'll be over in a few minutes."

Gordon has spent the rest of his evening trying to convince Sarah that the vigilante known as Batman was not the villain he had told the city he was over a year ago. Gordon had told her this many times before and every time she said she believed him. Until a few days later when she started in again about what a bad influence Batman was on the city. Some days Gordon didn't know why he even bothered to explain it to her; she would believe what she wanted. He didn't leave her place until little after two in the morning and was now sitting in his empty apartment staring up at the ceiling from his bed.

Sometime in the last four days Bruce Wayne had crawled into his thoughts and embedded himself there permanently. This was not the last thing Gordon wanted on his mind before drifting off to sleep. He would have much rather be thinking about Sarah, or even work. Why was he thinking about Bruce Wayne and the sudden mystery that seem to be surrounding him? Wait, was there even a mystery there? Or was Gordon reading far more into things than he really needed to be?

This is ridiculous, he thought as he turned over, curled up on his side and buried his head into the pillow. He tried to think of something else, anything else.

Damn Bruce Wayne.

By morning Gordon had completely forgotten about the incident the day before with Bruce Wayne and walked into MCU refreshed and happy. Sarah seemed to have forgotten their small tiff as well and was back to being flirtatious with him. She didn't mention Batman and neither did Gordon. He hoped it would stay that way the rest of the day if not the rest of the week.

Come two-thirty that afternoon he headed out, told Sarah to hold the fort down, he had to go get Jimmy from school. He waited out in front of Jimmy's classroom and when he walked out Gordon grabbed the boy into a hug and began to move him towards the car parked out on the street.

As Jimmy slid into the backseat he looked towards his dad in the driver's seat and smiled. "Can we go to the comic book store on the way home?"

Gordon raised an eyebrow and turned his head back towards his son. "Would your mother approve?" Jimmy shrugged. Gordon could say no but he personally didn't see a harm in it, the boy idolized Batman, why not let him read comics of pretend heroes as well. "Alright. We'll go."

It took a matter of ten minutes to get there through the traffic of downtown Gotham, but they arrived and parked and Jimmy was out of the car before Gordon even had a chance to turn it off. He slid out of his seat, locked the car and followed after his son into the dankly lit shop. Jimmy had gone straight for the DC comics section.

"Why not Marvel?" Gordon asked his son as he stepped up behind him. Gordon may have been behind in the times, but he grew up on comics as a kid, too. He knew _somethings._ Gordon himself preferred Spider-man comics and a little part of him sort of wished Jimmy would have picked that up instead of whatever it was he was reading (he couldn't quite see it at his angle).

Jimmy only shrugged.

"Oh, Gordon. Leave the boy alone. There is nothing wrong with DC Comics." Came a voice from behind him that was as smooth as chocolate and drawled out just perfectly. Gordon's brain froze and he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. He had just gotten the damn playboy out of his thoughts this morning and now, for the fifth day in a row he was going to be face-to-face with Bruce Wayne.

Gordon slowly turned around, hand on Jimmy's shoulder to keep him where he was so he wouldn't have to go looking for him when he went to make a quick exit. Bruce stood there in a fine pressed dark blue suit, pristine white shirt and a shiny cream colored tie. This time, to Gordon's surprise, Bruce was with someone else. Another man stood next to him tinkering with a toy from the shelf next to him, looking almost more amused by it than anything else in the store. Bruce elbowed the man slightly and he put the toy down.

Gordon knew he had seen the other man before, but he couldn't quite place it. He was a little shorter than Bruce, a little less broad, but just as immaculately dressed as Bruce, right down to the cuff links on this suit jacket. He had one of those faces, much like Bruce's, that drew you in and made you feel like his best friend. Except, unlike Bruce's face, this man had a perfectly trimmed goatee that gave him an altogether devious look.

"Yeah, yeah DC comics are great –" the man said and then he looked at Bruce and then to Jimmy, who wasn't paying attention to any of them. He moved over to the wall and grabbed a comic from the marvel wall and dangled it in front of Jimmy. Gordon watched as Jimmy looked up from whatever DC comic he was looking through at the Marvel one in front of him. His eyes met the man's as he took the comic from him.

"Iron Man?" Jimmy asked skeptically. "Never heard of him." The man scoffed and looked at Bruce and then to Gordon.

"Do you keep this kid in a cave or something? Seriously." He paused and placed hand to his chest and smiled a little too sure of himself, for Gordon's liking. "Not that I mind caves –" the man went on but Bruce abruptly put a stop to his mindless chatter, by putting a hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Tony," Bruce said warningly. Gordon gaped as he finally placed everything together in his mind. Tony, from Bruce's phone call yesterday. Tony as in Tony Stark, as in Iron Man. Anyone who didn't know really did have to be hiding under a rock these days; he was all over the news. And not just because he was Iron Man, but because of his company as well, Stark Industries. The combination finally made sense and Gordon felt like an idiot not realizing it before. It also left him feeling that Bruce Wayne was definitely not as dense as he was leading everyone to believe.

Bruce bent down to Jimmy's eye level and gestured at the comic in his hands. "What _are_ you reading?"

Jimmy looked up at Bruce slowly at first looking a bit annoyed and then Gordon watched as something his sons eyes softened. Jimmy held up the comic. Gordon finally caught a glimpse of what it was: Superman. Another one of those comics made after the real deal, just like the Iron Man comic for Tony Stark. Except, no one knew who Superman really was.

"Oh, that _is_ a good series," Bruce said.

Jimmy nodded and closed the comic. "Yeah. But I wish they made a Batman comic. He's really a lot cooler than Superman." Gordon wanted to stop his son from saying anything else, he even put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder to try and get him from continuing. But Bruce looked to Gordon with a stern gaze in his eyes and then back to young boy.

"But Batman is an outlaw. No one would want to read about him," Bruce said softly. Jimmy stared Bruce straight in the eyes and his mouth trembled just a little bit and then Gordon saw his son buck-up, and take in a deep breath.

"He is not. Batman is a hero," Jimmy's voice was very small, and so low that Gordon had to strain to hear him. Gordon felt his heart ache a little, it had been so hard on Jimmy to hear people talk about Batman the way they did, knowing that it was lies. "No one believes me."

Bruce had a very small, caring smile on his lips as he scanned the boys face with his eyes. "I believe you."

Gordon watched the exchanged and thought for sure he had to be hallucinating. Bruce Wayne was at it again, showing a side of himself that was just completely out of character. Gordon wanted the younger man to be walking around with a girl on each arm, flirting his way through a crowd, passing out money to every store in an attempt to buy it, and only looking out for his own benefit. Where was _that_ Bruce Wayne? Where was the billionaire playboy – Prince of Gotham – that Gordon loathed so much? He _liked_ this Bruce Wayne and he really couldn't have any of that.

Tony Stark had walked back to the toys, obviously not interested at all in the conversation, and was playing with the Iron Man action figures. Bruce had stood back up, Gordon not hearing the end of the conversation his son had just had with the billionaire, but Jimmy didn't seem upset anymore – that was a good sign. Bruce turned to Gordon with a smile that bigger, flashier and lot faker.

"I told your son I had something for him. I felt terrible about bringing your daughter something the other day and nothing for Jimmy. Would you mind if I dropped that by later this evening?" Bruce asked, His tone now was more professional, more business-as-usual than he had been when he was talking to Gordon's son.

Gordon was still in a bit of shock and numbly nodded his head. He would regret this, he was sure. "His mother will be by around six tonight to pick him up..."

"I'll be by before then." Bruce gave a little wave to Gordon and walked towards Tony. Gordon stood, hand on his sons shoulder, watching Bruce and Tony exchange what looked to be friendly banter as Tony held up the Iron Man action figure and taunted Bruce with it. Bruce rolled his eyes and Gordon strained to hear pieces of their conversation, only catching the occasional "No, Batman is not better than Iron Man" and "You just keep telling yourself that, Bruce" and "Oh is that what you told him our companies were together working on".

Gordon sighed. Bruce Wayne was becoming more of a mystery, now more than ever. At least the question as to who "Tony" was answered, but it also left a lot more confusion. And, Now Gordon had to deal with Bruce Wayne coming to his house for the second time that week. He hoped to God it was quick and that Barbara showed up during the visit so he didn't have to attempt to make small talk with Bruce and most likely his butler. Gordon also found he was wishing more than anything that Tony Stark was not tagging along with Bruce Wayne that evening. One billionaire playboy was quite enough.


	5. Chinese Take-out

Gordon and Jimmy were home for less than an hour when a deep black Lamborghini rolled up in the driveway. Gordon had secretly hoped that Bruce would have just not shown up and was just being nice. Whatever it was he had for Jimmy, Gordon wasn't sure he wanted it, he didn't need Bruce Wayne's charity. Books were one thing...but whatever it was he was pulling out of his car was another...

Oh. Dear. God. Gordon stared at the two boxes Bruce was carrying up the driveway. Gordon opened the door, standing in front of it to keep it open. Behind the two boxes the billionaire grinned like the Cheshire cat at him as he walked into the house. He placed the boxes down in the living room by the television. Gordon glared at him.

"Oh come on now, Commissioner. Kid's gotta have fun." Bruce had squatted down and started to tear the boxes apart. He glanced up at Gordon. "I also want to apologize for Mister Stark today. He's been under a lot of stress with the, uh..."

Gordon cut him off with a shake of his head. He had been offended earlier, if anything he was a little shocked. The idea of Bruce Wayne interacting with Tony Stark – Iron Man – was a bit weird. And their companies supposed interaction with each other being for military purposes seemed less likely, given what Tony Stark did as a side job. Yet another part of Bruce Wayne Gordon was seeing; the part that did care about the rest of the world and not just himself. He was helping a "super hero," and that was definitely something.

"Don't worry about it," Gordon sighed. He walked to the boxes and stood over Bruce, arms folder over his chest, watching. He'd be damned if he was going to sit there and help the man put together the mind-numbing game. Jimmy walked into the room just then and froze.

"Hey, Jimmy," Bruce said and motioned for the boy to come over to his side. "You want to help me put this together?"

Gordon groaned inwardly and took a seat on the couch to oversee the project and nothing else. Bruce glanced at him curiously but didn't say anything. Jimmy was tearing open the boxes and setting up the all the pieces. Gordon watched as a drum set, or what looked sort of like one anyway, emerged along with two guitars and a microphone. He was a little worried that his house on weekends would never be (quiet) again. Bruce set up the Wii and showed Jimmy how to put all the pieces together for the game.

"What game is this?" Gordon asked finally as he leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Rock Band," Bruce said simply. "It's really good for improving motor-skills and hand-eye coordination." As if that made the idea of the huge game pieces being set up in his small living room any better. "It's also a group activity." Bruce winked at Gordon and Gordon thought for sure his heart nearly stopped. Bruce Wayne could not be serious. He couldn't possibly think that Jim Gordon, Police Commissioner of Gotham City, was going to play the drums in some silly little pretend rock band.

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Gordon waved his hands in front of him defensively. "You and Jimmy can play your little hearts out. I'm going to order some take out." He started for the kitchen but Bruce was suddenly on his feet, in front of Gordon, and turning him around back towards the living room. Gordon looked at him confused; how was it he didn't even see Bruce do that? The stealth and swiftness almost reminded him of...

_No, Jim. Shut up. Stop jumping to silly conclusions._

"We can't play without you, Jim," Bruce said, looking over at him. Gordon turned his head and glared Wayne – since when were they on a first name basis? Bruce didn't seem to notice the sudden onslaught of annoyance from the commissioner and continued on, "Jimmy says he wants to be on guitar. I'm going to take drums. So I think you should take the mic." Bruce held the microphone out to Gordon with a sly grin on his face.

"I don't sing," Grumbled the older man, holding his hands at his side, refusing to take the item. Bruce took Gordon's hand and shoved the microphone into it.

"I think you're lying." Bruce narrowed his eyes knowingly at the commissioner and then turned suavely around, turning the game console on. Bruce went to the drums, Jimmy picked up the guitar, and Gordon just stood, dumbstruck, with the microphone in his hand. Was he really going to let Bruce bully him into this game?

"Come on, Dad!" Jimmy begged, looking at his father with those big blue pleading eyes. It was almost worse than when Babs did it. He sighed and stepped next to Jimmy reluctantly. Thank God no one was here but the three of them to see this; if Montoya or Sarah found out he would never live it down.

"Fine, fine." Gordon watched as Jimmy scrolled through a list of songs. Most of them were songs he had heard one too many times during his years at police academy. There were also some he'd never heard or just didn't like at all.

"Pick one your dad might like, Jimmy," Bruce said from the left where he was waiting with drum sticks in hand. The sight of Bruce Wayne in a nice pressed suit, handling drumsticks made Gordon's inner child giggle profusely; he had the sudden urge to tell everyone of the sight he saw. Except, that would mean he'd have to admit to playing the game to begin with. No. He could control that urge.

Jimmy looked at his dad and shrugged, obviously not sure what to pick. Bruce started to point at a song. "That one!" Gordon glanced over at the screen to see what it was Bruce had picked: David Bowie's "Suffragette City". Gordon rolled his eyes at the billionaire, but Bruce merely grinned. How the playboy kept guessing these personal things about Gordon, the commissioner would never know. It was a little suspicious and highly annoying.

Gordon waited for the lyrics, at first singing the lines with not much enthusiasm, as he just wanted to get it over with. But the longer the song went on, the more he got into it. He was starting to remember high school days, listening to records in his parents' basement with friends and getting up and singing to the songs. Before he knew it he was lost in his own memories and getting a little too into the song.

Jimmy was staring at him and Bruce was gaping with his mouth slightly open and eyes a little wider than usual. They had stopped playing sometime back it seemed, just when Gordon had started to get out of hand with the song and lose himself. Gordon straightened his posture and loosened his tie and gestured at the television with the microphone.

"Well, what's next?'

Bruce's surprised face dropped into a smirk. "Do you know Bon Jovi?"

An hour or so later there was a knock at the door. Gordon opened it to see Babs and Barbara standing there staring at his unkempt appearance. Gordon had thrown his suit jacket off, taken off his tie, undone the top four buttons of his shirt, rolled the sleeves up, and kicked off his shoes. It was highly unusual for him, especially considering the company he was keeping.

Gordon gestured the two inside and Babs' eyes lit up immediately at the sight of Bruce. He dropped the drumsticks, stood and walked over to Barbara and Babs. He took Babs' hand, kissed it and then proceeded to do the same to Gordon's ex-wife. Gordon rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand how a man could be so intelligent one minute and a complete idiot the next. One of them was an act, but which? It would hard to fake being smart or witty, but it wouldn't be so difficult to be fake stupidity.

Bruce was introducing himself to Barbara and then he glanced to Gordon as the commissioner assessed him. Bruce narrowed his eyes slightly and ticked his head a bit in question, but said nothing else.

"Jimmy, are you ready to go?" Barbara asked finally catching her breath back. Jimmy slumped his shoulders as he turned the game off.

"Yeah..." The boy had a frown on his face. He passed Bruce and looked up at him. "Thanks for the game, Bruce," he whispered. Bruce ruffled the boy's hair playfully.

"Next time we'll download some other songs your dad knows," Bruce suggested. Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose at the thought of having Bruce Wayne over at his house again. It was bad enough that Gordon had let himself go this afternoon, showed a side of him that he showed no one else. He hoped Bruce wasn't the type to spread gossip or rumors.

Babs snorted back a laugh and Barbara stared at Gordon curiously.

"I should be going," Bruce said as she walked between Barbara and Gordon. He patted Gordon on the shoulder and nodded his head slightly to Gordon's ex. "Don't have too much fun without me, Jimmy." Bruce quipped as he offered a wave to Babs and Jimmy before sliding out the front door.

Barbara was staring at Gordon accusingly. "Rock Band, Jim?"

"I had nothing to do with it. Bruce wanted to -"

"Bruce? You're calling Mister Wayne Bruce, now?"

Gordon sighed. It was going to be another one of those talks, where Barbara talked down to him and reminded him of what a horrible father he was and how irresponsible his behavior had gotten since their divorce. She'd probably even bring up Batman, just as Sarah did, in hatred. Everyone blamed Batman for everything, even for the things that weren't his fault.

"– Mister Wayne wanted to get Jimmy something. He gave Babs all those books. He said he felt bad about it and didn't want the boy to feel left out of anything." Gordon explained. Barbara's face seemed to soften. Mention Bruce Wayne being kind and people fawned even more over the billionaire. Even Gordon, he was even guiltier of that than anyone else.

"Oh," was all Barbara said.

Thursday morning, a new day and new start to forget the past five days. Today was day six and there was no possible way Jim Gordon was going to run in to Bruce Wayne. If he could help it. The run-ins at public places had become a little more than coincidental, and Gordon began to wonder if maybe the billionaire was following him, but even that seemed preposterous. Why would Bruce Wayne want to keep running into the Jim Gordon? They hardly had anything in common and Gordon's initial reaction to Bruce was to hide. He just couldn't see what the playboy saw in him if he had been tracking him down the last five days.

Hopefully it didn't happen today. He wasn't sure how much more of Bruce Wayne he could take in life. And yet, there was that curiosity in him that kept his thoughts open to the younger man. Gordon couldn't really help it, his mind wandered and he kept wondering just exactly what made Bruce Wayne tick. And why was he helping Tony Stark? So many mysteries that Gordon shouldn't have cared about, but they kept creeping back into his thoughts even after he'd finally gotten rid of them. The more he saw Bruce, the more he thought about it.

He'd just need to stay in his office today as much as he possibly could. If he stayed out of the public eye maybe Bruce wouldn't find him. You're being ridiculous, Jim. He isn't tracking you down. Stop being paranoid. Bruce Wayne had better things to do than to track the police commissioner around all week.

Come lunch time though, Sarah was in his office complaining about being hungry. She said she'd been craving Chinese food all week. They usually always had Chinese at least once a week, if not more; it was a staple in Gordon's diet since his divorce and Sarah had taken to it as well. So Gordon pulled out a menu and told her to order something, but Sarah refused and insisted they go out.

Out. That meant a chance of running into Bruce Wayne. No, no... that was just silly. There would be no way Bruce Wayne would eat at the same hole-in-the-wall Chinese restaurant that Gordon did. There were hundreds in Gotham City, possibly better than where he went, too. No possible way Bruce Wayne would be there. None.

So they went.

Sarah ordered Kung Pao Shrimp and pork fried rice. Gordon ordered what he always did, predictable as always: teriyaki chicken, chicken chow mein, and an order of eggrolls. Sarah laughed, she tried something new every time, even down to the chicken feet the place offered, and told Gordon to be a little more adventurous sometime.

They sat at a table eating, Gordon had his back to the door of the restaurant, but he had a very sneaking suspicion that someone was about to walk through the door. But it wasn't the feeling he was used to, he sensed the presence of someone completely different than the man who walked in. Bruce Wayne stood in the door way on his cell phone, and Gordon was none too surprised, but more confused as to why he would get that creeping, yet secure, feeling he got when Batman was just working his way out of the shadows. It was daylight for crying out loud, and Batman wasn't seen during the day.

Bruce stood at the door, his smooth voice carrying over the now quiet restaurant. Everyone was staring at him, but he seemed not to notice or care. "Oh no, tomorrow is great, Clark. We can meet Wayne Enterprises and go from there. Yes. Sure. Great. I'll tell Lucius. Yes, I'll let Alfred know. Okay. Yes. Talk you then." And he punched a button on the phone, finally seeing everyone was staring at him in awe. Gordon ducked his head down and tried to cover his face with his hand.

Sarah laughed at him. "You act like he's a plague or something."

"Or something is about right," Gordon mumbled to her. "He's been showing up everywhere I've been this week. I think I'm being stalked."

"Don't flatter yourself, Commissioner," came Bruce's voice next to him as he pulled up a chair to sit down at their table. Sarah raised an eyebrow. Bruce placed his phone down on the table as he stripped his suit jacket off. Gordon raised his eyes a bit to look at it and then to Bruce.

"I… uh. Well..." Gordon began, but he was too focused on the black sleek features of the phone, a little familiar to him, as if he'd seen it before. He wanted to reach out and look at it, scroll through the features and see the other man's phone book to find out who he talked to. Stop it, Jim. Who Bruce Wayne talks to is none of your business. Still, he was very, very curious.

Bruce seemed to see him eying his phone. "It's an iPhone. Helps me keep track of everything I need to do day-to-day. Appointments, meetings... you know, stuff." A typical air-headed comment, but there was something else there, behind the voice, behind the facade that Gordon was starting to see through.

"Can I look at it?" Gordon asked casually. "I've been thinking about getting one." A blatant lie, considering he'd just bought the phone he had now. Bruce seemed to be considering this, as if it were a life-or-death decision, and his eyes were assessed the older man a bit uncomfortably.

Bruce slid the phone over to Gordon. "Be my guest," tbillionaire's voice was almost daring, as if trying to tell Gordon if he looked at it he should be ready to know some really awful truths. Or maybe he was reading too much into it. Sarah was watching Gordon to see if he was going to do it. He reached out and took the phone, aware Bruce and Sarah were both staring at him; Sarah in a baffled sort of way, and Bruce in an "I warned you" sort of way. Gordon started to look through the programs on it, Myspace, Livejournal, Facebook, iTunes, nothing too exciting. He was tempted to go through the phone book, just as he wanted, but decided that maybe, from the way Bruce was staring at him, it wasn't such a good idea.

"Well, I definitely do not want one of these. This is too confusing for me to figure out," Gordon said as he placed the phone back on the table and slid it to Bruce. The billionaire had a tight lipped, grim look on his face. Sarah had started to fidget a bit from the intense glare Bruce was giving. Bruce took the phone and slid it into his pants pocket, never taking his eyes from Gordon.

"If you really wanted one I'm sure I could show you how to work it, Jim," Bruce said, his facial features lightened a bit and grin spread across his lips. Whatever it was he was afraid of Gordon finding out, Bruce must have known he didn't find it in the phone. Now Gordon was even more curious.

"No, that's alright. I did just get the phone I have. Just figuring out how to use it, no point confusing myself even more," Gordon offered, pointing to his phone on the table next to him. A waitress came by and placed the food down in front of them.

"Did you want something too?" she asked in a thick Chinese accent.

"Oh, uh... whatever the house special is today," Bruce answered without even batting an eye. House special was octopus and Gordon shuddered at the thought, he wasn't into fish, let alone things with tentacles. Bruce didn't seem phased.

Sarah was trying not to giggle. Gordon was going impatient. How was it that he even gave Bruce the impression that sitting with him for lunch was acceptable? Bruce didn't seem to notice that Gordon was unimpressed. Sarah and Gordon ate and Bruce talked about some party he attended the past weekend, something about Italian women. Sarah tried not to roll her eyes every time he mentioned a new woman. Finally Bruce's food came, and he had barely touched it when his phone started to ring, "Hip to be Square".

Bruce pulled the phone from his pocket and pushed the receive button. "What now, Clark? No. Yes. Tomorrow night? Yeah that will work. Yes. Okay. No, I'm headed back to the office right now. No. I was having lunch. Jim Gordon. Yes, Commissioner Jim Gordon. Uh huh. Right. Yes. Tomorrow. Yes. Bye." Bruce rolled his eyes as he hit the end call button. He put the phone down on the table next to him and continued to eat. Gordon and Sarah were both staring at him. Who was Clark?

Bruce had just put a noodle in his mouth and was attempting to slurp it up when he stopped short, realizing the other two were looking at him confused. He finished the noodle and sat up straight, placing his chopsticks down.

"Clark Kent," he said. He didn't seem to mind telling them, as if it were big news anyway. Clark Kent, Gordon knew, was a well known reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis, often sent out of town to cover bigger stories. "He's writing a story on the Wayne Enterprises and Stark Industries working together. Tony and I have an interview tomorrow with him."

So the two companies were actually working together, but military equipment still seemed unlikely to Gordon. On the other hand, he had no way to prove otherwise. Bruce glanced down at his watch and picked up his phone. He pulled out his wallet and placed a one-hundred dollar bill on the table. He shook Sarah's hand and patted Gordon, again, on the shoulder.

"I really have to get going. Board Meeting. I'll see you around, Jim." Bruce slid his suit jacket back on. Sarah tried to tell him he left too much for his meal, but he merely brushed her off casually, as if it were nothing. Bruce left.

Gordon felt bewildered and Sarah looked a bit annoyed.

"I think he is stalking you."


	6. Mini-Golf

Thursday evening was full of trouble. Gordon and his crew were called out to a hostage situation down at the warehouses by the docks. It had grown typical of Gotham, and it was something they had all just gotten used to doing at least once a week. Usually it was just some random who wanted money or to make a show of things, but tonight it was a little different. Well, more than a little different.

Batman had arrived on the rooftop across from warehouse and stood next to Gordon. "What's the situation?"

"Remember that doctor over at Arkham that was fired for getting a little too close to her patient?" Gordon asked as he put the binoculars up to his face again to see if the situation in the warehouse had changed. So far, nothing.

"Doctor Quinzel." Batman's answer wasn't another question, he understood completely. Harleen Quinzel had gotten involved with a rather famous patient at Arkham Asylum: The Joker. Someone on the inside found out about it and had her fired. Since then she had been seen around Gotham slowly slipping into a state of hysterics and insanity.

"She's really lost it. She'll end up in a padded cell right along next to her former patient," Gordon grumbled. Batman had moved to the ledge of the building and looked back at Gordon.

"This shouldn't take too long," Batman rasped.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Joker's henchmen have taken quite a liking to her. Watch your back," Gordon replied to the masked man as he slipped down off the side of the building into the shadows of the warehouses below. Gordon watched carefully, keeping an eye on Batman and an eye on the SWAT team on the opposite side of the building who were still trying to figure the best way to get inside.

Quinzel, a tall blonde with a long slender waistline and donning the unmistakable face paint the Joker always used, had her arm around a little boy's neck and large pistol to his head. She was yelling something at the SWAT team that was attempting to get into the building, and suddenly Gordon found himself barking orders to stand down into his handset. This wasn't going to go well if she started actually killing people.

Gordon didn't know how the woman had even gotten all the people to the warehouse, but with the aid of the Joker's henchmen it wasn't hard to imagine. He just hoped Batman got there in time. The vigilante was quick, seamless, and slipped in and out of shadows quicker than Gordon could catch. Batman had most of the henchmen down in a matter of two minutes, but was left face-face with one rather larger henchman. He watched Batman throw a lot of good punches, mostly to the man's face, until the other finally took a fall. That left Quinzel.

It didn't take much. After all her bodyguards were gone she shattered like good china. Batman disarmed her when she weakened and was able to bind her with a pair of cuffs before Gordon had to give the SWAT the go ahead. Soon Batman was on the rooftop with him again, cradling his left hand.

"Like a brick wall?" Gordon mused. Batman didn't answer, he merely gave Gordon a curt nod and left.

It was the one thing Jim Gordon had been trying all week to avoid, hoping that it would not come down to this in the end. And yet, to his disbelief, there was Bruce Wayne standing at his secretary's desk. One hand in his neatly pressed navy blue, pin-striped suit pants, and the other gesturing towards Gordon's office. The commissioner felt his stomach wrench uncontrollably. Was there a chance in hell he could just jump out the window and _not_ get hurt? Unlikely. He was a couple stories up and a broken leg was bound to happen.

It was one thing to keep seeing Bruce in public places or even at his home; but this was his place of work and he would not be embarrassed here in front of the people who looked up to him and respected him. Maybe if he slipped out while Bruce was busy talking to Karen, Gordon could make it to the restroom and wait there until the billionaire left.

Yes. That was the best idea he'd had yet. Gordon went for his office door and turned the handle. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the door and turned to head out when Bruce was suddenly right in front of him, pushing the door open. He had one of the million-dollar smiles plastered on his face and his hand was resting on the glass of the door where Gordon's name was printed. His gaze, no matter how genuine and gently the playboy tried to make it, was always far too intense for Gordon and it felt like fire burning through him. It was definitely not the gaze of someone so carefree and clueless.

"Commissioner," Bruce said. At least he wasn't calling him 'Jim' yet. "Are you headed somewhere? I was hoping I could take just a few minutes of your time."

Gordon glared at the billionaire as he dropped his jacket onto the back of his chair and opened the door the rest of the way for the younger man to come inside. "Take a seat." He gestured to the chair on the opposite side of the desk. Bruce kept that damn smile plastered to his face, holding his suit jacket to his stomach as he sat down.

"What can I do for you, Mister Wayne?"

Bruce scoffed at him. "I thought we were on better terms that? Please, call me Bruce."

Gordon had to hold back the eye roll that he felt threatening around his sockets. He knew Bruce was waiting for Gordon to offer that the younger man call him by his first name as well. Too bad for Bruce Wayne – Jim Gordon wasn't easily fooled. "Alright, Bruce. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you could round up a few of your best and work security at the press conference I'm holding later this afternoon. I'd hire some of those rent-a-cops, but they really don't do any good." Bruce leaned back in the chair, his hands fold neatly in his lap and Gordon couldn't help but notice that the man's knuckle's were slightly scraped and bruised. Not entirely uncommon for a polo player, but the injury didn't looking fitting to the sport.

Gordon let his gaze return to Bruce's cool glare. "I really don't think we're going to have time for that, today. It's a bit short notice –"

Bruce made a deep, almost over done, sigh. "I've already talked to Mayor Garcia. He told me that you'd be more than happy to do this small favor for me. It'll be a max of forty minutes out of your day, Jim."

Gordon was a bit appalled that Bruce had gone around him to the mayor first. What was even the point of asking the commissioner if you were just going to go one step above him? "Now, listen. I don't think that's quite fair. If you want something from me, you come to me, Mister Wayne –"

"Bruce," the playboy insisted, nonchalantly.

"– Bruce. The mayor doesn't know every little thing happening in this office on a daily basis. I do not have time today to run security for a forty-minute press conference. I don't think anyone is going to want to try and shoot you in that small amount of time."

Even though Gordon had raised his voice to the billionaire, Bruce didn't seem phased by it in the least. "Commissioner, I would gladly pay any one of your officers double their usual pay for less than an hour of work. Do you think they would really deny that?"

"That's bribery."

"No. I call it fair trade for a job they're trained to do." Bruce stood from the chair and leaned his palms flat on Gordon's desk, towering over him. "Look. Mister Stark is very particular about his security and I promised him only best. The way I see it, James Gordon – you and your fine selected few – are the best."

Gordon couldn't help have a feeling that this was the reason that Bruce Wayne was stalking him all week. Bruce had gotten cozy with his family, flirted with his ex, his daughter, and even Sarah, and gave his kids things they didn't even really need. Bruce even helped Gordon at the store with his phone. Maybe the billionaire thought Gordon owed him something.

"Look, if that is what all this week has been about – you know with the stalking and everything – you can drop it right now," Gordon said accusingly.

Bruce's eyes got the dazed out, glazed over look to them and his lips curled in confusion. "I'm afraid you've got my intentions all wrong, Commissioner. I had heard about your divorce and the terrible antics your ex-wife caused some time back. So when the opportunity arose to finally reach out a friendly hand, I thought I should take it. I'm sorry if you mistook actions as 'stalking' or anything else ill intended."

Gordon felt his face burn hot with embarrassment. Maybe he had taken everything purely out of context and read a little too much into it. Or maybe not. Gordon's personal life wasn't on public display and very few people knew about how horribly the divorce proceedings had gone – Gordon had only told a few people, which really was starting to lead him to believe Bruce Wayne was closer to Gordon than he first expected. Bruce Wayne knew someone in his inner social circle and if he dug a little deeper he have the answer right in front of him. The question was, did he _want_ to know?

Bruce's expression softened and he headed for the door but Gordon had already gotten up and put a hand out to stop him. "Look. I didn't mean to insinuate anything. It just _seemed_ that you were stalking me. You showing up everywhere I was this week was a little creepy."

"Pure coincidence. Scout's honor," Bruce said, and yet Gordon doubted Bruce was ever a scout. It did settle his thoughts though on the situations of the last week. Maybe it _was_ all coincidence.

"Alright. So, truce?" Gordon held out his hand and Bruce took it. Gordon noticed the younger man's hands, though looking well manicured, were rough and callused and the bruising on his knuckles up close was worse than he expected. The father in him wanted to lecture him on caring properly for injuries.

"Truce. And now about the security..." Bruce bore that smile again and Gordon gave in completely.

"I'll get on it. You get forty minutes, nothing more."

Gordon had gathered Sarah (though she was not happy about this), Renee Montoya, and a handful of others to help out. They didn't need that many for such a short time and such a small press conference. In fact it was kept pretty low key, a few members of the press were from varies newspapers, most noticeably Clark Kent who was accompanied by a dark haired woman whom Gordon assumed was Kent's partner, Lois Lane.

Tony, Bruce, and Lucius Fox were on a stage in the middle of downtown Gotham. Police barriers were set up to keep out passing bystanders. Gordon couldn't figure out why they just didn't hold the conference at Wayne Enterprises, _but to each their own_ , he thought. He was sure there was good reason, unless they just needed a change of scenery.

Bruce let Lucius do most of the talking about Wayne Enterprises and their role in developing the defensive equipment for military at a low cost. Stark Industries, according to Tony, was taking on the role of weapons, but not terrorist types like his company had been known for in the past. This time Stark Industries would be going for a more hands on approach and make hand-to-hand combat weapons, decreasing the chances of fatalities unless needed. It was the military after all, and in war there was no room to think twice. But hands guns and close range weapons were a big step from missiles and explosives. It was probably a very good call on Stark's part.

Both companies were going to work side-by-side to develop new light weight armor for the men and women on the battlefield. Apparently Wayne Enterprises had a few test projects and everyone already knew Tony Stark had a few armored suits of his own, so there was nothing new there. But light weight armor made Gordon think of someone else completely.

Batman. Which brought Gordon's thoughts back to where the vigilante knew Bruce Wayne or worked for Wayne enterprises. He hated having these thoughts, because the more he thought about the more he placed certain pieces together. The more he didn't want the revelation that was on the tip of his thoughts...

He had to push the thoughts aside. There was no room for them, especially if he wanted to keep Batman safe and out of the line of fire of the Gotham police. The more Gordon knew, the worse things could become for Batman.

The press conferences ended no more than thirty minutes later and Gordon approached Bruce who was talking with Tony, Clark and Mayor Garcia. They were carrying on best scores in something and Bruce quickly looked to Gordon with a huge grin on his face. Gordon didn't like it; he didn't like it at all.

"Jim! All of us are going golfing. Would you care to join us?"

Gordon merely blinked. Golf? Him? He hadn't picked up a club since the first time in college when he decided it was just not a sport for him. "Uhmm, no that's alright. You all go have fun."

"Jimmy!" Tony said with a roll of his eyes. "Get your panties out of a bunch and loosen up now and then." Gordon glared, steely blues burning hot flames into Stark's head.

He was going to protest again when Garcia gave him a small smile that had the hint of suggestion that this "golfing" might not be exactly what Gordon was thinking. "Alright. Let me go find my car –"

"Nonsense!" Tony said and he turned to Bruce. "Where is your limo? We should definitely all go in the limo!" Bruce had rolled his eyes at the other man and made a gesture for everyone to follow him. Tony had taken up behind Bruce, Garcia not far behind and Clark hung back with Gordon.

"It's really a pleasure to meet you, Commissioner," Kent said casually. "I've been following the events in Gotham for some time now, and given the circumstances I think you're doing a wonderful keeping everything orderly."

Gordon shrugged his shoulders as they approached the limo. "I have a lot of help. One man can't make much of a difference on his own." Gordon allowed Clark to enter the limo first, sliding in last. He shut the door behind him, now sitting directly across from Bruce Wayne.

"Usually takes two, I say," Bruce said. He was looking at Gordon knowingly. "One man can make a difference to a point, but when two people become partners, things tend to go a lot smoother. Just like two companies joining together to make something better for the world." He motioned to Tony, who wasn't even paying attention; instead he had his hand in the mini bar on the side of the limo and was pouring himself a scotch.

"Mhmm," Tony muffled in agreement taking the glass he poured the golden liquid into and taking a sip, "Totally, Bruce." The younger billionaire rolled his eyes.

Clark was taking notes down on a pad of paper and Bruce shot him an awful glare. "Will you put that down? Not everything that is said here is to be published by your paper. You know I expect this of Lois, not you."

Clark looked rather embarrassed and carefully slid the notepad into jacket pocket along with his pen. He then adjusted his glasses sat back against the leather interior, arms crossed. He sighed heavily. Gordon almost felt sorry for him.

"Clark..." Bruce started. "Look, I just don't need my personal life and views thrown all over the paper for the tabloid to get a hold of. I have reputation to uphold here."

"Oh you mean that playboy persona? Where you drink and schmooze your way through parties and pretend to take home a new girl every night, when really you just go home to Alfred and complain?" Clark spat back at Bruce. Gordon had the feeling these two were much better friends than they let on, and that Bruce was in fact a far different person than he publicly let be known. So…Bruce Wayne wasn't the dense playboy everyone thought he was.

Bruce was now glaring at Clark as if he'd just let go the biggest secret in the world. Tony choked on his drink at the comment. "You know, Clark –" Bruce started, but Tony placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Why are you feeding into it? You know he does this to get a rise out of you," Tony said and offered Bruce his drink. Bruce pushed the glass away and continued to glare at Clark. Clark looked at Bruce and then he turned his head to look at Gordon. He gave the commissioner a look that Gordon couldn't quite place, almost as if he just realized that Gordon wasn't actually in on some secret joke.

"Sorry, Bruce. I didn't know."

"Shut-up, Clark," Bruce said and he crossed his arms over his chest and stared out the window the rest of the ride. The mayor looked over at Gordon with a look of confusion on his face as well, but only shrugged. At least Gordon wasn't the only one out of the loop.

By the time they arrived at their destination Clark had managed to get Bruce to forgive him and lighten up. Tony had finished two scotches and Garcia had been able to convince Tony to give him a substantial amount of money for the next time he ran for Mayor. Gordon had watched the antics in some confusion, not sure if he really wanted to get involved or not.

They all piled out of the limo and into the parking lot of huge miniature golf course. It was one of those places where you could play mini-golf, hit balls at a batting cage, and even go play games in the arcade. This was far from what Gordon had expected. He looked over at Garcia who was trying to suppress a laugh as he saw Gordon's wide-eyes expression.

"Despite what Bruce or Tony say, neither of them actually know how to play golf. I don't think Mister Kent does either. I think I'm the only one that plays. We decided that miniature golf was an acceptable exchange for the real thing. Tony even called ahead and rented the park out to ourselves. It should be... interesting."

Interesting was an understatement.

They all walked into the main building to get their putters and balls. Tony and Bruce took care of everything. They were handed five putters, five balls, and five score cards along with pencils to write it all down. Gordon couldn't remember the last time he played miniature golf, but he was sure it was some years ago when Babs still thought it was a cool thing to do for her birthday.

He looked reluctantly at the putter in his hand and the neon orange golf ball in the other. How did he talk himself into this?

The first hole was one of those easy shots where you just had to the hit the ball in a straight line with very little force. Gordon watched as everyone but Tony managed it. Tony apparently had had one too many drinks in the limo ride and couldn't quite keep himself straight enough to get the ball in the whole on the first try. In fact, it took him three more tries. That was when Bruce stalked off to find Tony a bottle of water and aspirin.

The next few holes went by in much the same way, except Clark was now having issues keeping the ball in the designated area. When the hole called for a bit more strength behind the putter, Clark over did it and the ball would go flying and he would have to go ask the clerk for another. Gordon was getting a bit annoyed by the fifth time it happened. Clark kept apologizing and blaming the awful green turf and the horribly old golf putters.

Funny how no one else seemed to be having that issue.

Tony was finally sobering up by the time they reached the seventh hole. It was one of those holes that required a bit of strategy. There were three separate holes that the ball could go into in order to be shot down to the lower half the game and where the hole would be finished. Tony took a quick assessment and hit the ball. His went for the middle hole and landed a few feet away from the hole at the bottom.

Clark was taking it slow and his took the first hole, which landed his ball at the bottom furthest away. Mayor Garcia, being a golfer, took his damn sweet little time, addressing the ball and getting himself situated. He tapped the ball with the putter and it took the same hole as Clark's. Gordon heard Garcia swear under his breath and walk down to meet the other two waiting.

Gordon gestured for Bruce to go ahead. Bruce mumbled a thanks. Gordon mostly let him go first because he had been watching the billionaire since they started. The usually laid back, all-fun-and-games, playboy was taking the game quite seriously. He squatted down to check playing field; Gordon assumed he was sizing up the angles. After about two minutes and the three down the stairs yelling at him to hurry up, Bruce stood to putt. He was very precise with his stroke. Gordon watched as the black ball gracefully made its way up the hill, around the corner and dropped into furthest hole from them. He then watched as the ball rolled out down below and into the hole.

Bruce walked by Gordon and patted his shoulder. "It's quite easy. I'm sure you'll get it too." And he joined the others.

Gordon didn't really care how he did on this whole, he was still too in awe of Bruce and how well he analyzed the course and managed that. It could have been luck, but Gordon was sure Bruce had figured out the trick to the hole. So, Gordon hit his ball and moved on.

The rest of the game ran much the same, except as time went on Tony got better as he got sober. Clark continued to hit more balls into the water because he over shot, and Bruce took his time to figure out the course. Garcia was with Gordon, they were in the game now to watch the others' antics and the way they played things out.

"Do you get the feeling they're all very close friends?" Garcia asked Gordon as they finished the eighteenth hole and were heading into the arcade area. They had wanted to leave, but since they all arrived in Bruce's limo, they had to wait on him.

"You mean the bickering like brothers? Yeah, I get that feeling too," Gordon agreed. He returned his putter and ball to the nice cashier at the counter. Clark had gone back outside with a bat in hand, saying he was going to go hit some balls at the batting cage. Tony and Bruce were no where to be seen. Gordon began to wonder if they had sneaked off and left them here.

"I'll go check the food court," Garcia said and Gordon nodded. He wandered around the arcade until he heard some most obnoxious sounding dance music he had ever heard. He rounded a corner to see Tony and Bruce at a game called Dance Dance Revolution.

"I don't know why you insist on playing this game with me. I always beat you," Bruce quipped as he shimmied out of his suit jacket and threw it to the ground beside the dance pad. Tony started on his, taking his sunglasses off as well.

"I've been practicing," Tony said.

"Oh? Did you buy one for you mansion in Malibu?" Bruce was unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves now.

"Despite what you believe, it's a great workout. Helps with agility and stamina." Tony had started to do the same and then kicked off his shoes.

"Yeah, you would need help with that." Bruce smiled at the slightly older man with a sly grin. "Luckily for me I had better training..." He trailed off as he saw Gordon watching them. Tony smirked and elbowed Bruce in the side.

"Don't let Jimbo distract you, Brucie. I don't want to win on default." Tony pushed the coins into the machine and selected the song. Bruce had turned his attention back to the game. Gordon went and stood beside them. The game started off pretty slow and Gordon assessed it as another one of the dumb games kids played out of pure boredom. Except that Tony was right, it was definitely a game you could do in place of exercise.

"What are they doing?" Garcia asked as he stepped up next to Gordon. So far Tony was winning.

"Trying to prove which one is more masculine." Gordon shrugged. The game started to get faster and Tony slipped up a handful of times while Bruce kept up the pace of the lights on the dance floor below him.

"By dancing?" Garcia shook his head in disbelief.

"I get the feeling these two are very competitive," The commissioner pointed out. He was watching Bruce carefully, at the movements his feet made, the way he did the side steps, jumps, shuffled, whatever it was they were doing now. His movements were much more fluid than Tony's were, and he had yet to miss a step.

Finally, Tony stopped and jumped off. Bruce finished out the song and then stopped, grinning wildly at his opponent. "Forfeit?"

Tony grabbed his bottle of water from beside the dance pad and chugged it, nodding at Bruce. "This time. You win this time. But mark my words, Wayne. You will go down." In any other case Gordon would have taken that as a threat, if not for the obvious tease hanging thick in Tony's voice.

"I look forward to it, Stark."


	7. Victoria's Secret

Jim Gordon finally arrived back home around five that evening, seeing Barbara standing on the front porch with Jimmy and Babs sitting below her on the steps. Jimmy was playing his Nintendo DS and Babs was reading a book – one of the ones Bruce gave her last Saturday. Barbara looked all around pissed off and put out. Gordon could tell the reprimanding look without even having to hear a word come out of her mouth. There was definitely another one of those "responsible to your family" talks roaming around her thick head, and he could tell it was taking all her will power to keep it to herself until the kids weren't around.

"Sorry," He muttered as he ran up the steps to the front door, slipping his key into the lock and pushing the door open. Jimmy and Babs walked in and Barbara stood by the door and waited for Gordon to shut it. Once he did she opened her mouth to speak and Gordon put his hand up in defense. "Let's not get carried away. I know your spiels backwards and forwards by now. So I ran a little late today, I had no idea. I'll make it up to you and keep them an extra hour on Sunday."

Barbara glared at him. "You talk like it's a chore or something," She spat bitterly, her arms crossed across her chest, one toe tapping on the old, run down wood of the porch. Gordon felt the urge to smash her foot down with his heel, but restrained.

"That's not what I mean at all." He explained instead, letting out a long sigh, mostly for his benefit, to keep his anger level down. After the miniature golf event of the day, he wasn't sure how much more bickering he would be able to stand. She only continued to glare at him. "I said I was sorry, what else can I do?"

"Nothing – apparently." She huffed as she turned her back on him and walked down the steps to her car. He watched her drive off, shaking his head. He went back inside the house. Jimmy had Rock Band on and Babs was at the kitchen table finishing her weekend homework. Neither of them looked up when he shut the front door and stood looking between them. It was going to be a long night.

Around ten that evening Gordon went outside for his end of the evening smoke. Jimmy was _still_ playing on the game and Babs on the computer in her room. He hadn't gotten much conversation out of either of them, and he began to wonder just exactly what Barbara had been telling them. Or maybe they were just being teenagers.

Gordon pulled out a cigarette from the package he kept deep in his pocket, placing the stick between his lips, ready to light. He flicked the lighter open but a slight shift to his left and sudden gust of wind stopped him. He looked up at the rafters noticing Batman squatting there, Kevlar boots shining in the small porch light. This time though, there was a shiny pair of red boots _floating_ next to the dark as night armor. Gordon felt the cigarette drop from his lips as his mouth dropped open uncontrollably.

The commissioner let his eyes drift from the red boots, to the blue spandex body suit covering muscular legs, torso strong arms, red hot pants (which Gordon always thought was really ridiculous, who did that on purpose anyway?), a giant red and yellow S, and a red cape. Gordon found he was more than surprised. It wasn't that he didn't know Superman was real, but the fact that Superman was in Gotham City with Batman was something all together... _interesting_. It was one thing to see Iron Man, knowing he was Tony Stark. But Superman? No one knew his identity – much like Batman. Gordon had a feeling, a very intense feeling he had been let in on far too many secrets that afternoon and that his mind was working way too hard to piece together a puzzle he didn't want to finish.

So he wouldn't. He would just block everything out of his mind.

Superman floated down to Gordon, hand outstretched, which Gordon took for a firm handshake. He felt the bones in his hands creak a little. "Commissioner Gordon. Batman has told me nothing but good things."

Gordon wanted to say something about how he doubted that because Batman rarely said anything, but he had a feeling that maybe Batman talked more than he let on. "Wish I could say the same, Mister..." What did you call Superman? Mister Superman? Mister Man? Mister Super? Super? Supes?

"Just Superman, is fine," The bigger man said as he touched down on the porch next to Gordon. "I hear through the grapevine you have a son who reads my comics."

Gordon nodded slowly, still in a bit of awe. Batman was one thing for Gotham, and Gordon had pretty much grown accustomed to his abrupt nature and disappearing acts. But Superman was right in front of him trying to carry on a conversation. It was a strange and Gordon wasn't sure he actually liked it or not.

"Uh, yes. Yes he does." And then Gordon got what it was the two of them were there for. "Let me go get him. One second." Gordon shoved his lighter back into his pocket, opening the front door partially. "Jimmy! Can you come here for a minute, son?" There was a loud groan from the living room and the sudden loud noise from the game stopped as his son trudged over to him. Gordon wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder and pulled him further out onto the porch.

"Jimmy?" Superman asked. Slowly the boy's head moved to his left and his eyes went really wide as his skin became a lighter shade of white. Superman held out a hand to Jimmy and the boy, as if in trance, took it. "Hi, Jimmy. Batman says you're a bit of a fan of mine. I was in town on some business and I thought I would drop by and say hello to one of my biggest fans."

Gordon heard a scoff from the rafters and could have sworn he saw Batman roll his eyes in annoyance. Jimmy was still in a bit of shock. Gordon moved over to the railing near Batman and let Superman and Jimmy take the front steps. Gordon nodded his head to Batman, who jumped down and landed next to him. Gordon gestured to Jimmy and Superman, and smiled a little.

"Thanks. He's been pretty down on the whole 'Batman is not a hero' thing. Seeing you with Superman will really boost his spirits about you." Gordon said.

Batman did what Gordon thought was a little shrug. "He needs a real role model. I'm not a hero, I'm not –" Batman was searching for the words but Gordon held up a hand to stop him.

"Look, Hero or not, vigilante or not; you're still someone my boy looks up to. Bringing Superman here is not going to change that or make him change his mind. Superman did not save Jimmy's life. Superman did not take a bullet for him. Superman did not save his Dad countless times. You did. And Jimmy's not going to forget that."

Batman was silent. Gordon noticed that Batman was assessing, trying to find out if Gordon had some explanation on how to get Jimmy to stop the hero worship. It was obvious that maybe Batman didn't like the attention, or didn't like being a role model to an impressionable teenager. Gordon gave the vigilante a sincere smile and shook his head slightly.

"I can't say the kid has bad taste. It's a lot better than him idolizing that Iron Man jackass." Gordon remarked, thinking about the afternoon he had and Tony Stark's annoying comments and constant drinking. How did a guy like that become a hero?

Batman made a noise that Gordon had never heard before, it almost sounded like a held back laugh or a snort. Gordon eyed him. "Let me guess. You know him." Of course though, it was Batman, and if Batman knew Superman of course he would know Iron Man. _Don't fit it together, don't think about it, Jim_.

Batman gave a curt nod.

Saturday's for the last year and a half had been slow days where Gordon, Babs and Jimmy would stay at home and play bored games and act like a family; but the last two weeks the kids had other things in mind. Babs wanted to go look at new laptops and iPods at the Mac store and Jimmy wanted to go check out games for his new Wii at the gaming store. Gordon didn't want to have to make a million stops, so he suggested the mall.

Fortunately Sarah Essen offered to come with him, as it would be apparent that the kids would run off on their own and leave their old dad by himself to wander the food court for hours debating whether to have a ice cream or a cookie, both of which he didn't really need. At least with Sarah walking a mall wouldn't seem so awful.

At least he didn't think so until the kids had gone their separate ways and Sarah blurted out that they should go to the Victoria's Secret store. Gordon groaned and stood firmly planted just outside the store, Sarah pulling relentlessly on his arm. He finally budged and allowed himself to be dragged into the bright pink store that smelled of one too many perfumes being sprayed. There were teenage girls hoarding in a corner looking at the new brightly colors panties – Gordon tried not to think about Babs doing this, as it made him just so uneasy.

Sarah kept showing him different little outfits and he kept nodding encouragingly, when the truth was he was just too damn embarrassed to be in here, even with her. Barbara never liked this stuff and when she did wear some for him; it was something bought from the department store and pretty generic. He didn't see the point of crotch less panties or thongs, the need for see through nighties when you could just take it off... but he let her go on and try them on anyway, her promising that he would get to see her in them if she bought any. He just nodded as she went off to the dressing room.

Gordon tried to find a good place to plant himself to look inconspicuous, out of the way, and less of an old perv. Except, there really was no where to hide. He leaned himself up against a wall with a mirror on it, which got him a few awkward – yet interested – glances from a few younger females in their mid twenties. He smiled at them politely and all three of them giggled as they walked to the fitting room to try on their chosen nighties. Gordon found himself blushing deeply and looking away before one of them could catch his eye again.

And that was when his heart skipped and he it felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. His ears had to be deceiving him. There was the rich sound of laughter coming from his right and his was nearly afraid to turn around. He slowly turned his head, eyes following as his gaze pierced right into the bold frame of Bruce Wayne. Now, Bruce in a lingerie store didn't seem that unlikely, and neither was the idea of his companion, Tony Stark(again) who had a lovely, young red head following him around and picking things up after him. Bruce had a black haired woman with him, caught on his arm casually. She had a few things in her hands, one being a black latex-looking body suit.

"Try it on. I'll be out here," Bruce said to the woman, who let go of his arm and walked past Gordon, her deep green eyes catching his for just a moment and she smiled at him slyly and she gave him flirtatious little wave. Gordon looked back at Bruce when the woman disappeared around the corner of the dressing room. Bruce didn't seem to care that his lady friend had just thrown a pass at him, in fact Bruce seemed very placid.

Tony had turned to the red head at his side. "Why don't you pick something Ms. Potts and go try it on?" The girl rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. Then she said something quietly to him that Gordon couldn't quite hear, before she left the store completely.

What struck Gordon as odd was that even though Bruce Wayne had clearly seen him, the billionaire made no sudden move to greet him. Usually there would be a quip about Gordon being alone in a lingerie store, or something about kinks – he was sure of it – and how people shouldn't find this out about their commissioner, but it didn't happen. Bruce stood where he was, talking to Tony now as the older billionaire sorted through a table of thongs. Then they moved on to another part of the store.

Curiously, Gordon followed a ways back, staying around the corner and peaking around it. Bruce was holding something up, a red little number made of mostly lace and a few satin ribbons. Tony scoffed.

"Red is more my color, Bruce," Tony said in a semi-serious tone. Bruce laughed and put it back and picked up something in black and laughed as he pressed it up to himself.

"Black better?" he asked with a big grin.

"What is it with you and black?" Tony asked as he took the item from Bruce and looked at it more thoroughly. "You think Pepper would like this?"

"If you mean, 'do you think Pepper will wear it for me?' The answer is clearly no," Bruce quipped back at the older man, and Tony looked a bit annoyed with Bruce as he threw the item over the side of one of the racks. Bruce promptly took the item and placed it back correctly.

"What about this?" Tony asked again, picking up a satin bra with matching panties. "It feels really nice; I bet she'd like to wear that under..."

"Don't even continue that," Bruce warned, "Miss Potts is not going to wear any lingerie that you buy her. Isn't there some employee to employer ethics code?"

"Whatever, Bruce. Then you buy it for her. She'll wear it if it comes from you." Tony rolled his eyes in annoyance and then started to talk in a fake girl's voice. "'Bruce does this and Bruce does that. Why don't you treat women the way Bruce does'. Honestly, it's getting old."

"Well, maybe you should," Bruce said as he took the satin items from the older man and put them back on the rack again. "If you get Ms. Potts something, it should be a day off."

"Ha. Ha." Tony glared at Bruce. He picked up a pair of boyshort panties in gold, changing the subject again. "Think I should go the Supes route and change up my attire?"

Gordon couldn't bear to watch the two men pretend to try on lingerie, the thought of Bruce Wayne in lingerie made Gordon's brain break and he didn't like the thought at all. He turned back around the corner and waited for Sarah, who was taking her damn sweet time. He glanced at his watch and hoped Bruce did not turn that corner.

But wishing usually made things worse – usually made them happen.

And there was Bruce Wayne now walking up next to him but this time without Tony Stark. Gordon didn't mind, Tony was really not his favorite person. Then again, when did Bruce become any better? _When you... No, no.. don't even go there, Jim._ Bruce leaned up against the wall next to him.

"Here with Lt. Essen?" he asked smoothly.

Gordon nodded quickly. "Yes. I see you're here with a lady friend as well."

Bruce shrugged. "She's a lady and she's a friend."

"Usually someone buys a woman lingerie in hopes of getting to see her in it, Mister Wayne," Gordon implied. He didn't care what Bruce did with the young woman he had brought in here, though a part of him _was_ curious, just not blatantly so.

Bruce shrugged again and gave one those sheepish little grins that Gordon, unfortunately, was starting to find pretty darn cute. He scoffed mentally at himself for it. "Not always. Sometimes friends can help other friends out and give them a distraction from the things in their lives that might not necessarily be good... for _them_."

Gordon wasn't sure he was following. He furrowed his eyebrow, about to say something more but Bruce's companion walked out of the fitting room carrying the items she had gone in with. She walked up to Bruce and he carefully took the things from her. Gordon watched as Bruce seemed to be taking a mental count, checking off the items in his head. _Curious._

Finally Bruce seemed satisfied. "This all?" The woman nodded. "Alright. Why don't you acquaint yourself with Commissioner Gordon here while I take care of this." Bruce walked off towards the checkout counter, Tony suddenly at his side showing Bruce another outfit and quipping something along the lines of "this would really show off your physique, Brucie."

The woman was staring at Gordon now, smiling a bit uncomfortably. "So, Commissioner, is it?"

Gordon nodded. "That's right. You're name miss?"

She held her hand out to him, he took it into a firm shake. "Selina Kyle."

Kyle... Where had he heard that name? Oh right, the animal right activist who had been doing some great fund raising events that Gordon never went to. "Ah, Ms. Kyle. How do you know Mister Wayne?"

"We've been friends a few years. We met at one of his parties, one of those auction events. He won a nice piece of art I had my eye on. He never did give it up though." She had one of those fake grins that Bruce often used, as if hiding something but telling the truth in a riddle. Gordon hated that – he hated riddles.

"I see," he said. Selina was getting rather close to him, as if checking him out, sizing him up and she looked about ready to ask him what he was doing later when Sarah walked out of the dressing room and stopped short, an angry scowl on her face. Obviously this looked bad for Gordon. Very bad. Selina seemed to catch on and she slowly backed off, shrugging and throwing an innocent little smile at Sarah. Bruce walked up then and pulled on Selina's arm.

Bruce looked at Sarah apologetically. "Lt. Essen, so good to see you. Jim said you were here." He motioned to Selina at his side. "This is Selina, my..." He struggled with the word he wanted, not sure apparently what to call her. He had told Gordon she was a friend, but there was that sexual tension between that suggested they did a little more than just be friends every now and then.

"Lady friend," huffed Selina, as if she had heard the term out of his mouth more than once.

"Right," Bruce said, "Jim, it was good to see you. You know, we keep showing up in the same place, I think we should just set a real meeting one of these days."

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm afraid tomorrow is another family day, we're going bowling and I have to work all next –"

Bruce cut him off with a big grin. "Bowling? That sounds wonderful. I haven't bowled since I was a kid. I'll bring the limo by late tomorrow morning." Gordon knew he shouldn't have opened his big mouth, really, really shouldn't have. And you didn't tell Bruce Wayne no. Sarah was glaring at him because he had told her just the other day she couldn't go because it was a family day. Oh, he was in so much trouble.

Bruce Wayne... Gordon wanted to be angry with him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Everything that was falling apart in Gordon's life was his own fault; Bruce Wayne was merely showing him that.


	8. Bowling

 

Sarah had given him the third degree when they arrived back at his house later that afternoon. She said she wanted to go with them bowling if Bruce was now invited as well. Gordon found he had to tell her that Bruce Wayne wasn't invited, he merely invited himself and they probably wouldn't be going at all now, just to avoid the public outcry of Bruce being at a bowling alley bowling with Commissioner Gordon and his kids. Gordon got enough publicity on his own, he didn't need more from Bruce Wayne.

Around nine the evening Gordon had started to push Sarah out the door, the last thing he needed was for her to be here when Batman dropped by that evening. Batman had set that up the evening before, said he needed to talk to him about something important, and it was better off that they did it at his house than waiting until Monday evening on the MCU rooftop. With Batman being hunted, MCU was getting to be one of the worst placed to be meeting these days.

Not that Jim Gordon's house was any better.

Sarah stared at him as she stood her ground on the front porch, glaring at him. "I've just about had it with you, Jim. You haven't been yourself at all this past week. First the Bruce Wayne issues and now you're throwing me out of your house to have some secret meeting with a masked vigilante! I'm beginning to see why Barbara left you!"

"Now, wait just a damn minute," Gordon started. But Sarah was half way down the steps to the sidewalk.

"No, I'm tired of waiting on you, James Gordon," Sarah snapped at him and didn't look back as she walked to her car. Now, usually Gordon was all for going after her, but she had a point and he couldn't really say he blamed her; his had been somewhere else lately and he definitely didn't have time or energy to put into the relationship they were trying to build. It was just not worth it to him, even though he knew it was worth it to her. They just weren't quite on the same page.

Story of James Gordon's life.

"She'll come around," rasped a voice from the raptures on the porch. Gordon looked up at Batman squatting there, one hand on the rail.

"I'm not so sure I want to her to," Gordon replied with a small shake of his head. "I don't have the time or energy to invest into a relationship like the one she wants from me. She's young and wants a family of her own, to start something I started years ago when I was her age. I don't really want to start over."

Batman looked like he nodded in understanding, sometimes it was hard to tell. "What is it _you_ want?"

Gordon quirked an eyebrow at the masked man curiously. "I'm not sure that matters."

"It does."

Gordon considered it; Batman was asking and would obviously never drop it unless Gordon gave him some kind of answer. "What I want in life?" Batman nodded and Gordon had to think for a moment, to find the words that he needed. "Things to be less complicated. There seems to be a lot of that lately. If things were simpler, I'd be happier."

"Complicated?" Batman asked, he had a hint of confusion in his voice now.

Gordon shrugged. He knew what he meant, but Batman was still trying to place the meaning. Gordon wasn't stupid and he had figured a few things out days ago, but only now was he really allowing himself to see things in perspective. It took Batman asking him what it was he wanted in life to see that what he needed was a more than a partner and more than a friend. And even though Gordon had done his best to keep the secrets planted in front of him from seeping together into one big puddle, he was done splashing around in it to keep it from coming together; now he felt like he was wading in it, thick an heavy and all it was going to take was a little nudge.

But a part of Gordon, even though the truth was staring him in the face, wanted it to spill from the lips of the man in front of him – only then would it all feel real, only then would it all make sense.

"So, this important business you needed to talk to me about?" Gordon asked. Changing the subject before Batman could ask more questions seemed best; if the vigilante couldn't figure out what Gordon meant then he really wasn't the best detective after all.

Batman was quiet for a moment, his eyes assessing Gordon as if to figure out what it was he wanted. "The mob. They're setting something up for tomorrow night."

"Hm. I'll have to get Gerry on that." _Because Sarah won't be talking to you for along time_. "Shouldn't be too hard. I don't suggest showing up, we'll most likely have to bring SWAT in if it gets ugly."

"It won't," Batman said. "I'll be there."

Gordon wondered how Batman could always be so sure.

\----

Jim Gordon didn't really sleep that night. He had had the revelation some days ago, but being the man he was, he simply blocked it out. Given the right amount clues and information, figuring out Bruce Wayne wasn't so hard after all. Gordon almost felt ashamed for having assumed Bruce was a boozing playboy who constantly partied and never thought about anyone else. Now, Gordon couldn't be sure, but he could have almost sworn that Bruce had been running into him this week purposely to show the commissioner he was not in fact a complete dimwit.

Over the last week Bruce had won over Gordon's kids with gifts of the almost irreplaceable kind, and even went out of his way to be nice to Gordon, even when the older man told him off. Then there was the bit at the miniature golf course with Clark and Tony. Everyone knew Tony was Iron Man, and Gordon, being a glasses wearer himself, was not stupid enough to fall for that from Clark, and had seen right through that the minute he saw Superman the other night. A bit too convenient. So it really left Bruce Wayne the odd one out unless he fit into the same genre as the other two.

At that time Gordon ignored the accusation and went along. But seeing Bruce at the lingerie store today with lady friend and mentioning how he was basically keeping her out of trouble, really made Gordon think about the situation. The act of charity was usually only provided by Bruce when he felt it would benefit him the most, unless of course that too was an act, which Gordon had already figured out it was.

And with the bowling tomorrow he decided that they might just go after all and see if Bruce showed up. After hinting around to Batman, Gordon wasn't so sure Bruce would want to join them, especially if Gordon had figured him out.

The ball was in Bruce's court now and all Gordon wanted was to hear the plain truth from the lips of the billionaire. Gordon was not going to admit to knowing or not knowing, he was simply going to let Bruce figure out what it was that needed to be done. If Bruce didn't want Gordon to "know" then Gordon would go on pretending he didn't know. Simple was simple. Either Gordon knew or he didn't. Which ever way Bruce wanted to play this little game, Jim Gordon would play along.

\-----

Gordon wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting that morning when Bruce showed up in the limousine, dressed in casual (but designer) blue jeans and a black and ridiculously expensive white bowling shirt that even had his named embroidered on the right breast pocket. Gordon himself was just in his jeans and a light colored plaid button up shirt. He thought it was very annoying that Bruce went through so much trouble to play this facade of his, that he would presumably embarrass himself with no remorse – that Gordon knew of, anyway.

"Ready to go?" Bruce asked as he leaned against the limousine. Gordon, Babs and Jimmy were walking out of the house as he said it, the kids had their bowling gear in hand and Bruce's eyes dropped to them for a brief moment, a hint of surprise in his eyes. Gordon kind of liked that, throwing the billionaire off wasn't unusual, but throwing – ahem, Batman – off guard was less likely. So, did Gordon forget to mention that he and his kids use to be on the bowling team for years and years? Why, yes, yes he did.

"Something wrong, _Mister Wayne_?" Gordon asked, emphasizing Bruce's name in a low teasing tone as walked past Bruce and piled into the limo one-by-one. Gordon caught Bruce's eye as he slid in and Bruce seemed completely dumbfounded and then recomposed himself and slid in after Gordon.

Babs had her bowling ball out of the bag, it was a deep purple with her named etched into it with yellow. She was giving it a once over with a rag and checking the rest of her bag for her shoes and glove. Bruce was watching with some worry forming around his eyes. Babs smiled at Bruce shyly and quickly put her things away and placed the bag down on the floor of the limo, pretending not to notice Bruce had been staring at her in some awe. _Of course Babs took that the wrong way_ , Gordon thought. It was going to be a long day if this kept up.

On arriving at the bowling alley Bruce did his best to blend in, Gordon noticed. He wore his sunglasses even into the building and kept his head down. How was it that Bruce Wayne, a man who was so used to the limelight wouldn't want to be seen today? Unless it was for the commissioner's behalf, not wanting to draw attention to their little outing. _How thoughtful_ , Gordon thought, considering he brought enough attention to himself these days as it was.

Bruce finally lost the sunglasses after he rented his bowling shoes and found a ball to use (with the help of Babs, who so very kindly offered up her services to help him pick out the right one). Bruce had his shoes on and Gordon was just finishing with his own when Bruce offered to start putting in the nicknames for each of them into the automated score keeper. Gordon watched reluctantly as Bruce started to enter "Commish" on Gordon's.

"Really?" he asked Bruce as he stood over him trying to get to the board so he could change it, but Bruce was blocking him every time the older man tried with lightening quick reflexes. Even more proof that Bruce Wayne was hiding a lot more than he telling the commissioner.

"I think it's fitting," Bruce replied entering his own name last. Gordon glared down at him as Bruce gazed back up at him with that damn smug playboy "I didn't do it" smile on his face. Gordon felt like punching it right off those handsome features.

"Fitting," Gordon huffed. "And what about you? No quirky little nicknames we can put into your slot?" Gordon was pushing Bruce out the chair before the younger man had a chance to 'okay' his own nickname on the screen. Gordon started to delete the letters of the name slowly and Bruce was staring at him, unmoving and completely stone-faced.

"Can't say I do," Bruce said through slightly gritted teeth, eyes narrowed on the commissioner as Gordon stopped at the 'B' and left it there finger hovering over the 'A' and he watched as Bruce's glare went down to it and then back to Gordon's in a flash, a recognition. And just as quickly as it was there, it was gone and a bright smile spread across Bruce face and he waved Gordon off. "Whatever you want to put there will do."

Gordon sat stunned. He wasn't sure if he was actually expecting Bruce to come out and say it in a crowded bowling alley, or if he wanted him to at least tease about it or something, but he was not expecting him to be so... cold about it, and then so 'who cares' seconds later. Gordon merely typed 'Bruce' back into the screen.

The kids were up first, both picking up spares in the end of the first frame and Gordon rolling a strike. Bruce started off very fluid, the way he moved graceful and neat, his movements with the follow through looking like they were going to lead straight for a strike as well... and then right at the line leading to the lane Bruce tripped up over his feet and sent the ball straight into the gutter. Babs giggled and Jimmy collapsed into a fit of laughter. Bruce didn't seemed phased by it, but Gordon saw something that no one else would see. Bruce had that down, like he'd bowled more recently and knew exactly what he was doing, but right as Gordon had started to really watch him, Bruce _purposefully_ threw himself off and gutted the ball.

Bruce sighed as he walked past the commissioner to sit down. "So much for that one."

"You get another go," Gordon replied as Bruce's ball came back up through the ball holder. Bruce looked at the ball and then to Gordon with some deep regret in his eyes. There was something there, Gordon knew, something in which Bruce was probably afraid of Gordon knowing.

"So I do," Bruce said, moving back to the lanes and pulling off a less exaggerated stunt than before, knocking down more than half the pins. Bruce sat down smiled at Gordon as Jimmy took his turn. Gordon tried to make it seem like he wasn't actually watching Bruce, but he really was, very closely. Bruce pulled out his phone and started to text someone. Bruce briefly stared up at Gordon from over his iPhone and it was that glare that Gordon had seen on many crimes scenes in the past. He cursed himself from staring too long, keeping the eye contact longer than was needed and turned his head back to the kids. Jimmy was making fun of Babs for not picking up that spare again and Babs was bickering back at him about her hand hurting.

Gordon got up to take his turn and to tell them to sit down and shut-up. Another strike. But this was nothing new for Gordon, he had bowled a lot in college, joined a league with the police force in Chicago, and then when the kids were old enough he took them too. One thing he had with his kids that Barbara didn't.

Bruce had a bored look on his face as Gordon walked back and hitched his thumb in the direction of the lanes to get Bruce to take his turn. Gordon knew Bruce was trying to pull the 'being so bored maybe they'll tell me leave' routine on him, and Gordon wasn't going to let him do it. Deep down, Gordon knew the reason that Bruce Wayne had been stalking him all week, and it was pretty obvious when he finally put everything into light. The billionaire was lonely and he was trying to fill a void with someone he already knew he could trust. Unfortunately for Bruce, Gordon wasn't willing to put a lot into a friendship with someone who couldn't even be honest with themselves, let alone the person they were pursing for a potential friendship. Gordon hoped Bruce figured it out, because the commissioner was completely down for being Bruce Wayne's friend, just not playboy Bruce's Wayne's friend. He wouldn't have any of that crap between them.

"Give it your best. I saw you play mini-golf the other better than this." Gordon teased and Bruce shot narrowed glare at Gordon.

"I'm just off my game today," Bruce replied as he grabbed his ball and it was then that Gordon did notice that Bruce's finger looked slightly swollen and probably had been dislocated earlier. Gordon didn't check in with Batman after every patrol, but there was at least one brawl every night that Batman got himself into, it wasn't surprising. Maybe Bruce was having some issues.

"Rough Polo match?"

Another glare from Bruce and this time the billionaire faced forward, determination written in his eyes. This time he gracefully finished the follow through and the ball shot down the lane quickly and crashed into the pins loudly. Gordon almost didn't see it. Babs and Jimmy were gaping at Bruce with their mouths opened, afraid to say anything.

"Were you holding back on us?" Babs asked rudely, hands on her hips, giving Bruce some of that teenage sass that Gordon hated.

Bruce motioned to her shoes and bowling ball bag. "Not anymore than you three," he quipped back at her, throwing Gordon a more sincere smile this time. The game became very competitive after that, and in the end Bruce and Gordon tied, only because Gordon actually did trip up on the lane and ended up throwing his ball two lanes over. Jimmy came in last and made sure everyone heard about it in the back of the limo on the drive back to Gordon's house.

They pulled up just outside the house and they all piled out. Bruce tousled Jimmy's hair, gave Babs a little hug and then held his hand out for Gordon, as if this was the end of their meeting today, but something in Bruce's eyes made him realize that maybe it would be the end of every meeting Jim Gordon and Bruce Wayne had together. Gordon shook his head and didn't take it.

"Why don't you come inside? I'll drive you home later," Gordon suggested with a nod of his head to the driver in the front of the limo. Bruce lowered his hand and Gordon saw him swallow, a little confusion written on his face, unsure as to what he should do. "It's a simple yes or no, Bruce."

"Yes," Bruce said and Gordon started for the house and let Bruce tell the driver to go on home. Bruce jogged to catch up moments later. The kids had gone back to their rooms to change and Gordon stared at the Wii and the new game Jimmy picked up for it, some super hero crime fighter game. He looked at Bruce.

"Wanna play?"

Bruce grinned at him mischievously. "Are you ready to get your ass kicked?"


End file.
